The I in Izaya is for Insanity
by djem90
Summary: A series of one shots with Izaya. I don't own Durarara. Most are M rated. 1) Shizaya 2) Izado 3) Izado 4) Izado 5) Izado 6) Izado, Shizaya 7)Izado 8) Izaya x Mikado x Shizuo 9) Izuo 10) Izuo 11) Izuo 12) Izuo 13) Izuo 14) Izuo (Dark fic) 15) Izuo 16) Izado 17) Izuo 18) Izuo 19) Izaya x Mikado x Shizuo 20) Izuo
1. Power of the king (Shizuo x Izaya)

**Halloween with Izaya**

**Power of the King**

Its Halloween and Izaya is causing trouble. The dollars leader sends out an order.

Rating T Shizaya

"I love people. Why don't they love me back?" The informant skipped through Ikebukuro. His beloved humans were all dressed up. "Humans are so interesting." Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the trio of leaders. "Mikado-kun!" Izaya ran up to him. "A bunny? How cute." Izaya pulled on Mikado's stuck on ears. "Ne, Mikado-kun I'm bored. Do you want to play?" The dollars leader pushed him away. "Stop that Orihara-san." Kida and Anri were glaring at him. "Oh, Mikado-kun is being so brave today." Izaya grabbed his chin. "So cute, it makes me want to see what you're really like." Izaya attacked his lips, leaving Mikado flushed. He smirked as Anri's eyes glowed red.

"Mikado. Oi Mikado are you okay?" Kida shook his friend after Izaya had left giggling to himself. "Yeah... I'm fine." The dollars leader blushed. That was my first kiss. Damn Orihara-san. Mikado smirked, taking out his phone. What scared Izaya? Walking in front of his friends he typed in a message and clicked send.

The message went to every dollars member except for Izaya. After all it would be no fun, if he knew this early on in the game.

Izaya was bored. The night was still young and the trick or treaters were still out. Maybe I should go and bother Shizu-chan. The informant slipped on his signature parker and left.

"Shizu-chan." The informant ran up to the blonde. "Izaya!" The blonde turned around. Izaya stared at the girl. "You're not Shizu-chan." He turned and walked away. Why would anyone dress as the ex bartender. "Izaaayaa!" The informant turned with his knife out. The boy screamed and ran. Izaya sighed. Where was Shizu-chan?

Izaya backed away as he ran into another Shizuo impostor. There were fake Shizuo's all over Ikebukuro. For once Izaya was scared of his precious humans. They gathered around him, calling his name. Izaya held his knife in his hand. "Get away from me." The group closed him in. "Izaya-kun." The informant pushed himself up and threw himself over the crowd.

Izaya ran avoiding everyone. The Shizuo dressed crowd were behind him. "Iz-ay-a – kun." Izaya looked up in front of him. His eyes filled with tears. "Shizu-chan." He avoided the sign post and leapt into the blonde's arms. "Shizu-chan. It's you. I'm glad it's you." Izaya threw his arms around the ex bartender and didn't let go. "Don't leave me Shizu-chan. There should only be one of you." Shizuo stood shocked. "Flea. What are you doing?" Instead Izaya pointed a finger behind him. "There's nothing there." Izaya let go of Shizuo and wiped his eyes, looking around. The Shizuo impostors were gone.

A loud tune filled the air. Izaya glanced at Shizuo. The ex bartender pulled his phone out flipping it open. Izaya watched the ex bartender laugh. Curious, he snatched the phone from him.

You have 3 new Messages.

From: Dollars Admin.

Everyone is to dress as Shizuo Heiwajima. If you see Izaya. Follow him and call out to him.

Izaya grit his teeth. Mikado-kun.

From:Dollars admin

Thank you for your help. You can stop now.

From Ryuugamine

Hi Shizuo. Trick or treat.

Attached was a photo of a sobbing Izaya clinging to the ex bartender. The informant blushed scowling. Before he could press delete Shizuo snatched the phone back. "Don't think about it. I'm keeping that." Izaya's own phone beeped.

From Mikado-kun

The same photo was attached. This time it said Checkmate. Izaya laughed. Mikado-kun was so unpredictable.


	2. Tricked (Izaya x Mikado)

Title: Tricked

Rating:T

Pairing: Izaya x Mikado

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara

Summary: Izaya helps Mikado out with his Halloween costume. Supernatural.

"Come on Mikado. You have to come trick or treating." Kida whined. "The beloved Anri-chan is coming. So should you."The dollars leader shook his head. "I don't feel like it. And I don't have a costume." Mikado turned back to his computer. "Ah, you're no fun." The blonde threw himself back on the bed. "What if we get you a costume?"

"No. I'm not coming." Mikado logged into the chat. No one was on. "Please. You won't have to go in costume. You can go as Anri's escort." Kida had a sly gleam in his eye. "Of course if it's okay for her to be alone in such a dangerous city. Oh wait she won't be. The great Kida Masaomi will be with her." The black haired teen sighed. "Square root of 3. But I guess I'm going."

Kida was dressed as a wolf. Mikado laughed as the head kept coming off. "Gah! This is what I get for buying a second hand costume." Mikado stopped as he saw Anri waiting for them. She had extensions which came down to her waist. She wore makeup, to make herself look paler except for her deep red lips. Mikado took in the pale kimono wrapped around her. Anri smiled, a glint of fang showing. "Awroo. Anri-chan looks so ero." Mikado elbowed him in the ribs. "Come on Mikado. Doesn't she look cute." Mikado and Anri blushed. "You look nice, Sonahara-san." Anri smiled shyly. "Thanks. You don't have a costume?" Kida stepped in. "Nope. Mikado refuses to wear one. He almost didn't come." He grinned. "He's here to escort you and keep you away from...wolves." Kida smiled. "That doesn't include me. Hey wait!" The blonde teen ran after his two friends as they walked off.

The trio stopped outside Russian Sushi. "Kida and friends. Welcome. You have cheap Sushi?" Kida stepped back. " Hi Simon. We're trick or treating" The group held out small orange pumpkin buckets. Simon looked at them and disappeared into the shop. A minute later he came back out. "No candy. Have sushi." He put a small package in each of the buckets. "Thank you Simon."

Next they came across Kadota and the Otaku gang. "Trick or treat." Erica and Walker looked at each other. "Kadota doesn't let us eat candy. You can have this instead." Mikado looked into his bucket. He had a manga book to go with the sushi. "Izaaayaaa!"

Izaya was running away from the ex bartender. Instead of a signpost, he was chasing the informant with a stake. Izaya's eyes flashed as he spotted the trick or treaters. "Mikado-kun." The informant dodged the thrown stake and grabbed Mikado's hand pulling him after him. "Orihara-san. Let go." Izaya ignored him. The dollars leader nearly missed the costume he was wearing. The cape looked identical to Izaya's parker. His eyes were brighter and like Anri, you could see the beginning of a fang. So the informant was dressed as a vampire. That explains Shizuo's vampire hunter costume.

They ended up back at Izaya's apartment. The informant pushed him into the bedroom and closed the door. "Orihara-" Izaya pushed Mikado against the door. Taking the younger teens lips. Mikado didn't resist, falling deeper into the kiss, as the informant used his tongue. "Aren't you supposed to say trick or treat? Mikado-kun." Izaya laughed at the others flushed face. "By the way. Why aren't you in a costume?"

"I didn't feel like wearing one." Mikado blushed as he let Izaya lead him to the bed. The informant crawled on top of him, nibbling at his throat. The dollars leader groaned under the elder raven's touch. "Mikado-kun. You don't have to worry about wearing a costume." Izaya's breath tickled his ear. "I'll let you in on a secret. This isn't a costume." Mikado's eyes widened as the informant sank his fangs into the teens neck. "Iz-ay-a." Mikado whimpered as pain, pleasure and tiredness wracked his body. "Good night, Mikado-kun."

Mikado groaned opening his eyes. What a nightmare. He went to sit up, but felt a pair of arms around him. "You woke up early." Mikado froze, looking into the red eyes of Izaya. "How are you feeling?" Izaya slipped his finger into the teens mouth, feeling the points. "Hmm. They've come through nicely." Mikado stared at the informant. This isn't happening. "So Mikado-kun you can't leave my side for well forever." Izaya leaned over to kiss the newborn. "And I want you to call me master." Mikado's blue eyes glowed and he nodded smirked. "Humans are so interesting. But then again you're not human any more, Mikado-kun."


	3. Treat (Izaya x Mikado)

Title: Treat

Rating: T

Pairing: Izaya x Mikado

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara

Summary: Mikado ends up trick or treating with the otaku gang.

Mikado, Anri and Kida sat at a table in Russian Sushi. Sitting opposite them were Erika, Walker and Kadota. It was Halloween tomorrow and Erika had crazy ideas in her head about who would end up together. Kadota warned the trio to ignore her.

"Mikapon." Erika leaned over, whispering in the dark haired teens ear. "I learned something today. Guess what it is?" The girl bounced around excitedly."Come with me." Mikado glanced at her. He sighed following her outside. "Karisawa-san, what did you want to talk about?"Karisawa showed him the screen on her phone. Mikado blinked at the dollars message board. "I found out who the leader was." She squealed. The teen paled. "I would never have guessed it was you Mikapon. Just wait till I tell Dotachin and Yumacchi." Mikado felt his normality crumble. "Karisawa-san. Don't -" Erika giggled. "Don't worry Mikapon. I won't tell anyone. As long as you do something for me." The dollars leader glanced back into Russian Sushi. Anri and Kida waved at him smiling. "Fine."

"Come on Mikapon." Karisawa and Walker dragged him along. They were both dressed as Anime characters. Mikado blushed. He was stuck wearing an anime costume as well. But where as the otaku pair were dressed as Sebastian and Ciel. He was dressed as a magical girl. The dollars leader flushed red as he took in how short the shirt was. He lowered his head and clutched at the mini staff he had been given. "Mikapon you look so cute." Erika was back to squealing. "Time to go trick or treating." Mikado blinked. "You didn't forget it was Halloween did you?" The cross dressed teen nodded. "Wah, So moe. Mikapon!" Mikado stopped. "Karisawa-san. I can't go knocking on doors dressed like this." Karisawa turned to him. "Mikapon." Mikado shook his head. "No."

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Mikado walked slowly. "One house. That's it." Erika nodded. "One house. It belongs to a friend, so you'll be fine." Walker shared a glance with Erika. "This way Mikapon." He gave up and let the otaku's guide him.

"Here we are Mikapon. Knock on the door." Karisawa pushed him, so he nearly hit the door. One house. That's it. He put on his smiling mask raised his fist and knocked on the door. "Trick or treat!" His face dropped as he was face to face with the one person he never wanted to see. Especially like this. "Mikado-kun. What a surprise." The informants hand gripped his waist pulling him inside. "You shouldn't be out dressed like that. You'll catch a cold." Mikado stepped back. "Um Orihara-san. I need to go."

"Mikado-kun. I didn't say you could leave." The older raven caught the teen in his arms. "You look so cute in that costume. I didn't expect you to be into cross dressing. Still so unpredictable." Mikado looked up and glared at him. "Not by choice. Karisawa-san blackmailed me into this." The informant laughed. "I see. Then I accept her payment."


	4. It's not hot (Izaya x Mikado)

Mikado had finally gathered up the courage to turn up where the informant lived, he hadn't expected Namie Yagiri to answer the door. Both instantly recognized each other. The secretary glared at him. But before she could slam the door in his face, Izaya was already looking over her shoulder.

"Mikado-kun. I didn't expect to see you here." The informant moved back to his chair, spinning it around like a child. "What can I do for you?" Why had Mikado come here. Ah that was right. "I wanted to talk to you about -"

"Don't you dare help that...child." Izaya stared at her calmly. Namie flinched. "I get it." She sat down glaring at the teen. She couldn't stand being in the same room. He had interfered with Seji's love. She smiled as she noticed the cup of tea on the table.

"Namie-san if you do that again, I'll dock your pay." Izaya turned back to the teen, his cheeks were slightly pink. "I wanted to ask if you-" Splash. Mikado stared in shock, as Namie poured the cup of tea over him. It went cascading over his head, and into a pool on his lap. His clothes were soaked. Within seconds he had been picked up bridal style and rushed into the bathroom.

"Hold on Mikado-kun." His top was pulled over his head and his jeans were taken off. Izaya stood, switching on the cold water. Before Mikado could say anything, the nozzle was held above him. The teen shivered under the cold spray. "Orihara-san. Wait." The informant ignored him, moving the nozzle lower and taking off Mikado's underwear.

Mikado blushed, he was naked in front of the informant. Izaya didn't seem to notice, as he covered the teen in cold water. Reaching behind him he grabbed a small cloth, using the shower, to make the cloth damp, Izaya, pressed it against his thigh, where most of the tea had landed. "Orihara-san. Listen to me."The informant moved the cloth higher. "Bear with it. Mikado-kun." The teen gasped as the cloth was pressed to his lower half. Where did Izaya think he was touching. His protest came out as a groan. He could see the informant smirk at the noise. Izaya spent extra care, dabbing the sensitive area. With each touch, the teen became aroused. "Orihara-san."

Izaya finally stopped and looked down at the flushed teen. "The tea was cold." The informant froze, his favorite teen underneath him. Izaya laughed manically inside his head. This was slightly awkward. "What was it you wanted to ask?" The teen's face turned dark red. This situation couldn't get anymore embarrassing. "I wanted to ask you, if you could...love another...human, above the others?" Mikado squeezed his eyes closed. "If Namie had tried to harm any one else, I would have stayed where I was laughing. Does that answer your question?" Mikado bit his bottom lip, nodding. "Good, now we have another problem to take care of, don't we?"


	5. Third wheel (Izaya x Mikado)

Title:- Third Wheel

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izaya x Mikado

Summary:- They are supposed to be on a date. Watch out for the third wheel.

Izaya smirked as he spotted his favorite teen. He was dressed in his usual green and white top and jeans. The informant was looking forward to today. He and Mikado would finally spend some time together. He could spend the whole day studying his favorite human. As Izaya moved towards him, a familiar girl stood next to his date. What was Anri-chan doing here?

The informant smirked. It wasn't Mikado's fault Anri-chan couldn't let go. She just didn't know her place. He was interested in what she would do. How would the possessed teen get in their way? Izaya waited for a few minutes and followed after them. Go ahead Anri-chan. Try and take my Mikado-kun away.

Izaya watched Anri force Mikado to buy her an ice-cream. Really Anri-chan. So demanding. Izaya would never have done that. He would have bought Mikado whatever he wanted. Mikado-kun do you see what she's like? She can't come between us.

Ah the movies. Izaya would have picked an amusement park. Large roller coasters, so he could see Mikado's face, as they went over the top, would he scream, smile, be silent. Oh and the haunted house, he had a feeling Mikado was scared of ghosts. The teen would cling to him, with tearful eyes, relying on the informant to soothing his fears.

But the movies, that was boring, why would Mikado want to sit there for nearly two hours, watching a large screen? Anri-chan you've messed up again. Izaya stepped from the bench. He guessed now he should interfere, after all Mikado hated boredom. Izaya closed the gap between them, joining the queue. He didn't bother to look at what film they were going into watch. It didn't matter.

Anri sat in the back row of the cinema, forcing Mikado to sit next to her. Izaya moved next to him. It was dark, so the teen didn't notice him. Anri was ignoring Mikado, her eyes glued to the screen. How rude Anri-chan, first you interfere with our date, then you ignore him. Izaya used his finger to draw little circles on Mikado's arm, that was leaning on the side of the seat. Don't worry Mikado-kun. I won't let you get bored.

He smiled as Mikado moved his arm away. Thank you Mikado-kun. Izaya moved his fingers across the teens leg. The teen froze, Izaya moved his hand further up Mikado's thigh. Anri was still focusing on the screen. She really would make a horrible girlfriend if she took Mikado away. Slowly Mikado jolted as the hand reached his crotch. The teen turned his head slowly and Izaya smiled. Ah. You finally noticed Mikado-kun. Izaya placed a finger on his lips. We're finally together. You don't want Anri-chan to ruin it do you?

Mikado swallowed. He looks so happy to see me. Izaya rubbed his hand over the teens growing bulge. It looked like the teen was going to make a noise. This is a cinema Mikado-kun. You have to be quiet. Izaya slipped a thin piece of cloth from his pocket, quickly tying it around his date's mouth. See how helpful I am? Izaya undid the button to his jeans and pulled the zip down. Mikado jolted back, as Izaya freed his member from their confines. The informant's fingers ran along the underside. Mikado was looking only at him. His eyes held pleasure and anger. Ah I see, you're angry that Anri-chan got in the way as well. Don't worry. I'm still here.

Izaya knew the teen was close, when Mikado tried to push his hand away. So shy Mikado-kun. Izaya grabbed both wrists in one hand, bringing them to his lips. Mikado's cheeks had turned pink. The informant wanted to remove the cloth, so he could hear Mikado say his name in orgasm. He let go of the teen's wrists and Mikado quickly tucked himself, back in his boxers. The film ended just as Mikado zipped up his jeans. He turned to glare at Izaya. The informant was gone.


	6. Cat and mouse-Cat and dog(Izado,shizaya)

Title:- Cat and mouse – Cat and dog

Pairing:- Izaya x Mikado Izaya x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Summary:- Izaya is like a cat stalking the mouse like Mikado. Cats should watch out for dogs.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

"Mikado-kun. Where are you?" Mikado had his back to the wall. Izaya had his usual smirk, looking for him. "Mikado-kun are you ignoring me? That's not nice." Mikado moved silently along the wall hoping the informant wouldn't see him. "Come out come out wherever you are." The voice was getting closer. Don't find me. Don't find me. Mikado threw caution to the wind and ran.

He didn't know where he was going. He just knew he had to stay away from Izaya. The informant was interested in him and that was never a good thing. Mikado pulled his phone out of his pocket, as he cut down through another alley. "Found you." As soon as Mikado read the message, he spun around looking for the informant.

Crazy laughter echoed through the alley. Where was he? Mikado groaned leaning against the wall. He had run into a dead end. "Mi-ka-do- kun." The teen felt his blood freeze. Groaning he looked up into Izaya's eyes as the informant crouched on the top of the wall. Damn. Mikado pushed away from the wall. "No, Mikado-kun." Izaya pounced from the wall turning around and pinned the teen to the wall, knife at his throat.

"Caught you." Mikado paled, as the informant stepped too close. "What do you want Orihara-san?" Izaya smirked, his eyes full of glee, as he cut Mikado's cheek. "I'm bored Mikado-kun. So I want to play with you." The teen didn't want to think what that meant. "But not here. This alley isn't very sanitary." Mikado felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Everything went black.

Izaya smiled as he carried his little mouse, from the dark alley. "Iz-ay-a- kun." Shizu-chan had the worst timing. "Sorry about this Mikado-kun." Izaya slung the teen over his shoulder and ran away from the dumb dog. Shizu-chan ruins everything. He jumped the signpost that was thrown, landing lightly on his feet. "Iz-ay-a- kun."

Izaya finally lost Shizuo at Ikebukuro station. It wasn't perfect, but it was cleaner than the alley, so Izaya carried the teen into the public toilets. Who knew when Shizu-chan would find him. "Mikado-kun. Time to wake up." The teen stirred, but didn't wake up. The informant laughed, locking them in a toilet stall. He flipped the lid closed and placed the unconscious teen on it.

Mikado woke up groaning. His body felt hot, a weird feeling in his lower half. "I thought you'd never wake up." The teen groaned. He was naked. Izaya had his mouth over his erection. "Orihara-san?" He felt a wet finger, slide to his entrance. Mikado gasped, as Izaya pushed it in, adding another. He groaned into the touch. The informant scissored him. "O-Orihara-san." Izaya lifted his head. "Don't worry Mikado-kun. It will feel good." Mikado didn't trust the informant's words. But at the moment he didn't have a choice. Izaya removed his fingers, sliding into the teen. "Mikado-kun relax." He moved out half way and slammed back in. "Ngh." Izaya knew Mikado was a virgin, so he held back, being gentler, than he usually would. But the next time...

"Iz-ay-a- kun." Shizu-chan. Mikado was a writhing mess below him. His face was flushed, he had tears in his eyes, gasping his name. The informant had never seen someone so cute. Mikado exploded, as Izaya once again hit his prostrate. "Orihara-san." Izaya groaned, releasing himself inside Mikado. The door was ripped from its hinges. "Iz-ay-a kun. What do you think you're doing to that kid?" Izaya pulled out of Mikado, leaving the teen resting on top of the toilet seat. "Shizu-chan. You couldn't wait?"

Shizuo picked Izaya up throwing him into the row of sinks. Izaya groaned, rubbing his head. "Shizu-chan, can you not throw me around when I'm half naked?" The ex bartender picked him up by his throat, slamming him against the mirror. "What were you doing to that kid?" Izaya laughed. "I caught him. So he's mine." Shizuo smiled. "I see. I just caught you." Izaya's smile dropped. Shizuo smashed their lips together, undoing his pants. "Come on Shizu-chan. You can do better than that." The blond took the nearly empty tube from Izaya's pocket. "I wonder if there's enough. Looks like you used all of it on the kid." Shizuo coated himself, thrusting into the informant. Izaya bit his lip at the intrusion. Izaya felt the mirror crack beneath his back. "Ah Shizu-chan." Shizuo continued to thrust into him at a harsh pace. Izaya groaned as he was slammed back hard, the mirror pieces falling to the floor. "Shizu-chan. That hurts." The blond smiled. "I don't care." Shizuo released himself into the informant. He pulled out of Izaya, his fluids leaking down the informant's thighs. "Shizu-chan we're not done yet." Izaya glared at him. "I am."

Izaya growled, pushing the monster to the floor. Mirror shards digging into the blonde. "I'm not done yet." The informant repeated. Smirking he jumped, straight onto Shizuo's chest. That will teach you. He could hear the crunch as more pieces dug into the blond. Izaya stepped off of him, straddling the ex bartender. Izaya guided Shizuo, who was hard again, to his entrance. Izaya pushed down on him, as Shizuo thrust upwards. Izaya moved low and fast, grinding against his balls. "Shizu-chan. Faster." Their voices were loud, echoing through the public toilet. "Hah! Shizu-chan." Izaya let himself go across the monster, pulling himself up. "Thanks Shizu-chan."

Shizuo looked at small line of blood, that rolled out from beneath his back. He threw his head back. He would need to contact Shinra. "Flea. Where are you going?" Izaya had his pants back on, he was carrying a fully dressed Mikado, bridal style. "I'm going to take my little mouse home." Izaya walked through the missing door. "Later Shizu-chan." Shizuo winced as he tried to get up. "Iz-ay-a – kun!"


	7. At the hot springs (Izaya x Mikado)

Title:- At the hot springs

Rating:- M

Summary:- Everyone goes to the hot springs. Izaya is not invited. Izaya x Mikado.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Izaya was bored. Setton and Tanaka Taro weren't in the chat room. "Namie-san?" No answer. "Namie-san?" Why wasn't she here. He spun around on his chair. Ah I'm bored. I'll go and see Shizu-chan. Izaya threw on his fur trimmed jacket and left the apartment.

Where is everyone? Izaya couldn't find the blond monster, he couldn't get hold of Celty or Shinra. The three young leaders weren't around either. Izaya started playing with his switchblade. "Dotachin come on." He heard the voices of the familiar otakus. "Everyone is already there."

"Ah! Iza-Iza." Erika waved to him. "Are you looking for Shizu-Shizu?" Izaya smiled. "Have you seen him?"Erika held back a squeal. This was just too good. "He's at the hot springs with everyone." Hot springs? Walker and Kadota looked at her, when Izaya walked away. "This is going to be so much fun."

Hot springs? And they didn't invite me? Izaya made his way into the building. "Sorry I'm late. Everyone went ahead of me." The woman at the desk smiled. "Ah. You're part of the Masaomi party?" Izaya nodded. How cruel Masaomi-kun. You didn't invite me. The woman stood, opening the door for Izaya. "They are in the private springs. Enjoy." Izaya smirked. Oh I definitely will.

Izaya stopped in front of the two doors, a towel wrapped around his waist. Male and Female. He wondered how long it would be for them to notice him. The room was full of steam. He couldn't see anyone. Which meant they couldn't see him. The hot spring took up the whole room, a large rock feature was in the center, splitting the area in two. He slipped into the empty area.

"Come on Mikado. Look how low that wall is. Behind there is a room of goddesses." Mikado groaned. He should have known Kida would do something like this. "Celty-san is in there as well." Kida waved his comment away. He didn't know who celty was. The blond sighed. Maybe that doctor who came with Celty would be interested. "Okay Mikado. If you don't want to see Anri-chan's ero body." Mikado leaned against the rock, watching as Kida went to convince Shinra.

Kida had knocked on his door this morning. Excited as usual, telling him everyone was going to the hot springs. He had been dragged around to Anri's first. Anri had wanted to invite Mika, who invited Seji, who was then followed by Namie. It had ended up with everyone coming. Kadota's group still hadn't shown up yet. The only one Kida had left out was Izaya.

"Mikado-kun." Izaya watched the teen freeze, slowly turning to face him. In the steam Mikado could only make out his red eyes. "Orihara-san?" Mikado whispered so Shizuo didn't hear him. Izaya gripped his wrist, pulling around to the other side of the wall. Mikado was alone with Izaya and they were both naked. "Ne, Mikado-kun, don't you think Masaomi-kun was unfair, not inviting me?" Mikado tried to back away. Izaya was too close. "He invited Shizu-chan." Only because Celty wanted him to come. "What should I do to punish him?" Mikado flinched back as realized the answer.

"Come on Shinra-san." Kida smiled as he climbed the wall. Why separate the rooms? Why would they make such an obviously low wall, with enough carvings to make foot holds to the top? Kida climbed to the top, peering down over it. Ah no. There was steam covering the girls as well. "I can't see Celty my honey." Shinra was next to him. "Maybe if we climbed over?" The doctor shook his head. "Celty would kill us." Yeah that was true. "By the way. I didn't realize you invited Izaya." Kida froze. "I didn't."

Kida looked down sharply. He could make out Shizuo and Seiji. Where was Mikado? The blonde quickly climbed down. He should have known Izaya would have noticed. If he hurts Mikado. He jumped the last few steps. Kida ran around to the other side of the rock.

"Mikado." Izaya had the teen pinned to the rock, Mikado was leaning his head on the informants shoulder. His legs wrapped around Izaya's waist. "Ne, Masaomi-kun. I forgive you for not inviting me." Kida was focused on his friend. Mikado gasped as Izaya moved his hips. "Orihara-san." Kida bit his lip and was glad the room was full of steam. "F-faster please." No Mikado. Why would his friend like Izaya? "Mikado-kun. It's Izaya." Kida moved his hands as Mikado gasped. "I-Izaya-san. I-I'm coming." Izaya continuously thrust into him, as he released into Mikado. The whole time his gaze was fixed on the blond.

Kida stood frozen as Izaya pulled out, letting the teen down into the hot water. "What's wrong Masaomi-kun?" The informant stood by his ear. "Are you upset I took Mikado-kun's virginity? Or maybe it's because I took him before you did?" Kida grit his teeth. "Mikado-kun is mine." Izaya laughed. "Shizuo-san. Izaya is here." The informants smile dropped. "Flea!"

Shizuo picked up the rock, separating the hot spring. Kida, ran to stop his unconscious friend from drowning. Izaya moved and Shizuo threw the rock. Shinra flinched, as it hit the wall, he was currently holding onto and trying to peep on Celty. Izaya casually hopped over the wall, disappearing into the girls room. Shizuo grit his teeth, tearing it down. "Izaya-kun!"

The wall crumbled, leaving Shinra to fall forward, splashing next to Celty. The girls turned in shock. Izaya was nowhere to be seen. Shizuo stared in embarrassment. Anri ducked under the water, not that it helped. Namie glared at him. Mika happily ran past the now joint rooms to get to Seiji. Celty whacked the clinging doctor, before standing up. Instantly she was covered. She threw a towel to Anri, who stood and quickly wrapped it around her. Both women came towards him. Celty with her scythe and Anri with Saika. Shizuo ran out of the same door Izaya had gone. Women were scary.

"Mikado wake up." Kida gently shook his friend. He tried not to look at the bite Izaya had given his friend. _Mikado-kun is mine. _Kida grit his teeth as he remembered the informants words. "Kida-kun?" Mikado stared up at his friend, his neck and lower back hurt. "Are you feeling okay?" The teen nodded. "Kida-kun. Next time. Invite Izaya-san."


	8. Blame the weatherman

Title:- Blame the weatherman

Rating:- T

Pairing:- Izaya x Mikado x Shizuo

Summary:- The weather man had said it wouldn't snow for weeks.

Izaya knew most information in and out of Ikebukuro. It was his job as an informant. The weather man had lied to him. It was supposed to be clear skies, with a little bit of rain. The informant sighed looking out of the window. A large clump of snow fell of the window sill, joining the rest. A little bit of rain. It had snowed. Not just a little bit. He was stuck unable to leave the apartment.

He wouldn't have minded if it was his apartment. He was in Mikado's run down apartment, with no heating. But again, he didn't mind being with Mikado. What did annoy him, was the fact there was someone else trapped with them. And of all people, it had to be Shizu-chan.

Shizuo had been chasing him as usual, then it had started snowing. It was light at first so they carried on. By the time they got near Mikado's area, it had gotten a lot heavier, so they had gone to the closest apartment, to get out of it. Mikado's.

"Flea. This is your fault." Mikado moved, the small table out of the way, before Shizuo picked it up. "Blame the weatherman Shizu-chan." Izaya shivered. When this was over, he would either buy Mikado a heater or move him somewhere else. He was surprised the teen wasn't ill. It was so cold.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Mikado shiver as he made them hot drinks. The teen brought three cups back, handing one to Izaya and one to Shizuo. Izaya watched Mikado sit, his hands around the cup, as if it was his only heat source. The informant felt sorry for him and placed his cup down. He moved behind the confused teen, unzipping his jacket.

Mikado let go of the cup, as he felt himself lifted into Izaya's lap, the informant's arms wrapped around him, His jacket covering both of them. "Orihara-san. What are you doing?" Izaya said nothing, placing the cup back in the teens hands. He ran his fingers along Mikado's cheek. "You're cold Mikado-kun." The teen blushed, caught between trying to escape and staying in the warmth Izaya had given him.

"Why is he cold?" Izaya glanced up at Shizuo, Mikado relaxing against him. "It's snowing." Izaya explained to him. "I'm not cold." Izaya covered Mikado's hands with his own. "That's because you're a idiot Shizu-chan." He could see Shizuo was getting angry. He wouldn't dare do anything stuck here. "Look I'm not cold." Izaya tried not to look shocked, as the blond, cupped his face with both hands. They were surprisingly warm. "Must be your temper." Shizuo let it slide, he had felt how cold Izaya was and Mikado looked worse.

Izaya watched as the blond stood up, making his way to the other room. He came back with what he guessed was Mikado's futon and an extra blanket. Shizuo threw them over the pair, reluctantly sitting next to Izaya. "Look Mikado-kun. Shizu-chan is being nice."

The three of them fell asleep in Mikado's futon. Shizuo's body heat covering them both. Mikado clung to Shizuo, while Izaya smothered him, It was the warmest the teen had ever felt and though he was with the most dangerous pair in Ikebukuro. He felt safe.


	9. Its not jealousy (Izaya x Shizuo)

Title: - Its not jealousy

Rating: - T

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya, language

Summary: - Izaya sighed. Its irritation not jealousy.

"Its not jealousy." Izaya moved the blade, through the soft material. Both Shinra and Celty had said it was jealousy. It wasn't, he didn't feel jealous. It was irritation, he was irritated, so he was fixing it. Another scrap fell to the floor. He didn't even like Shizuo. He hated him, so why would Shinra say he was jealous?

Izaya let the shredded cloth fall from his fingers, before grabbing another piece. His knife slid easily through the material. His mood lifted as more cloth fell to the floor. Shinra had even suggested, Izaya had feelings for the blond. He remembered laughing, as he threatened his friend for saying something so stupid. He hated Shizu-chan. He hated how the blond was unpredictable, never going along with his plans.

His thoughts were starting to make him angry. Izaya emptied his head, as he made more cuts. Small pieces of cloth added to the growing pile. Shinra was wrong. He didn't have feelings for the brute and he wasn't jealous. It was fine, after he was done here, he could get the thoughts out of his head. He would prove Celty and Shinra wrong. He finished cutting the last one into bits, before reaching for the bag he had brought with him.

Izaya smiled as he folded a pair of jeans, placing them on the bed. He pulled a new shirt from the bag, reaching around for the hanger. Another pair of jeans were folded and placed on top of the first pair. Izaya pulled out a second shirt, hanging that one next to it. He started humming aloud as he filled the bed with jeans and the closet with new shirts.

After he had finished, he lifted the first pile of jeans, placing them on the shelf. The second and third pile followed. Izaya sat back on the bed admiring his handy work. The closet was now full of new clothes. Clean shirts and folded jeans. Wait. Did Kasuka buy Shizu-chan's underwear as well? Better to be safe than sorry. Izaya was glad, he had brought socks and boxers as well. He emptied the rest of the bag onto the bed, taking the existing underwear from the drawer. More cuts with his knife and patches of cotton joined the pile.

Izaya folded the new underwear, putting it in the drawer he grabbed the new socks, placing the pairs gently into the drawer. Izaya giggled taking in the sight. It was all his, every single piece of clothing in the closet was his. He paused as he heard the door open. Step, step. "Oi, Flea. What are you doing in my bedroom?" Shizuo took one look at Izaya, his eyes falling to the informant's knife and then to the pile of cut up cloth on the floor. Behind him he could see the new shirts hanging up. "You cut up the clothes I got from Kasuka!"

Izaya's smile slipped as Shizuo came in. "I thought I got them all." Shizuo growled in anger, rushing towards him. Izaya moved out of the way, watching Shizuo roll onto the bed. He should just run, but he was feeling irritated again. Izaya quickly straddled the blond holding him down. "What are you doing?" Izaya ignored him, focusing on slashing the vest, small pieces falling from Shizuo onto the bed. The shirt was next to go. He was moving quickly, his blade slicing through the wretched cloth covering the brute's legs. "Get the fuck off me." Izaya laughed, holding the knife to his throat. "If you move, I might accidentally kill you."

Shizuo lay stock still, feeling the knife bite into his skin. Izaya had finished removing all his clothes, cutting through his boxers. Izaya ran his fingers gently over the first scar he had made, the one that would never go away. Shizuo shivered at the coldness and the fact that Izaya his enemy had managed to strip him. "If you run, I'll kill you." Izaya let the blade draw blood, in warning before getting off the bed. He was back to humming aloud as he grabbed a pair of socks, boxers, shirt and jeans he had just brought.

Izaya lifted the blond's legs, pulling the new boxers up. "Lift your hips." Izaya waved his knife and Shizuo did as he was told. Izaya smiled as he pulled the boxers to the blond's waist. The brute lay still as Izaya pulled the socks apart, sliding one over the left foot. Izaya slid the second one over the right. He did the same with the jeans, pulling them over Shizuo's legs. "Stand up slowly." He didn't have to wave the knife this time. Shizuo stood slowly, allowing Izaya to pull them over his ass.

Izaya instructed him to put his arms through the sleeves, starting from the last button he worked his way up, pausing again at the long scar across the blond's chest. "There we go, Shizu-chan." Izaya gave him a once over, before reaching for the shredded pile of clothing. "Good night, Shizu-chan." Izaya skipped down the stairs, throwing the shredded pile in the nearest bin.

Shinra was wrong. Izaya didn't care about Shizu-chan, he wasn't jealous. It was irritation. He felt irritated when he saw Shizu-chan, wearing the same bartender suit. The ones his brother had brought him. "Izzzaaaaayyyyaaaaaaa." Izaya moved quickly, taking the chance to look over his shoulder. Shizuo was running after him, wearing the clothes Izaya had put him in. It wasn't jealousy. It was irritation, the only clothes the blond owned were from him. Izaya smiled dodging the signpost. He didn't feel irritated anymore.


	10. You don't know (Izaya x Shizuo)

Title: - You don't know

Rating: - T

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya

Summary: - AU Love at first sight, Izaya style. This will be a sort of prequel to another story I'm planning after I've finished my current.

Ne, Shizu-chan. Did you know?

When Shinra first told me about his friend, about you I was interested. See I love humans, I love their different personalities, their reactions to certain situations. I remember that conversation. I remember everything, my memory is perfect.

"So this is Celty?" He studied the Dullahan in front of him, it explained why Shinra was so weird. His friend wasn't interested in humans, now he knew why. "Yes, I have another friend to introduce you to." Another supernatural? "His name is Shizuo Heiwajima." He sounded normal. "He's human, but he has amazing strength, he has a habit of throwing things at people who piss him off."

I was interested, how strong would you be? What would your reactions be? Shinra explained how you didn't have a limiter like everyone else. You were human, but something different, something new. I transferred myself to your school, just to meet you. Shinra hated humans, but he wanted to take blood samples and experiment on you.

I was in the classroom, when I first saw you. Shinra hadn't told me you had blond hair, it suited you. Then like an animal sensing me you looked up, our eyes meeting. A shudder of excitement ran through my body, your eyes burned with such intensity, the colour should have matched my own. I wonder what colour your eyes are, I guess I'll find out when we meet.

Shinra arranges it, a simple lunch meeting to introduce us, but it's not what I want. I want to see your anger, your brute strength that Shinra talks about so much. I've done my research, everyone is scared of you from your previous school. Still so young and already a monster, what will you grow up to be? I wonder. I arrange for the football team to go after you as you arrive on the field, while I sit back and watch.

Simply amazing, you throw them around like plush dolls. Even better when you literally rip the goal post from the ground, holding it high above your head. Know I know what Shinra meant, I can't calm the excitement rushing through me. I want you. I want that raw strength. I can't help but stand up from where I'm sitting and clap. It was a brilliant performance.

The glare you send me is full of anger and meant to scare me away, instead I stand my ground. You haven't said a word yet, but I'm already fascinated. Ah, your eyes are like milky coffee, so soft, though so full of danger. Your stance is defensive, made to keep everyone away, but I can't help but find you...cute.

"This is Orihara Izaya from my middle school." Your eyes never left mine, did you realize you were staring? "He's not a nice guy, actually he's a bit of an asshole." Leave it to Shinra to give him a bad impression. "That's not nice, Shinra." Shizu-chan would think badly of me, not that it mattered, you would be mine and I always get what I want.

"I don't like him." Oh, rejected already? You're glaring at me again. Can you tell I want you? Or maybe you feel the same? "That' a shame, I thought we could have some fun." I launch myself out of the way of his punch, which smashes the bench. My knife slips from my sleeve, slashing across your chest. I smirk knowing it will scar.

The first mark to prove your mine. You're staring at me again, with those heated eyes of yours. Shinra is watching us, already figuring out what will happen between us. You're staring in shock, realizing that someone is fighting back against you. You've finally met someone who can beat you. Does that make you happy? There's someone worse than your monstrous self.

It finally clicks and you growl at me, like an angry tiger. You have your anger and strength, but you're still a cub and any animal can be tamed, I'll have you curled up in my lap like a kitten. I don't wait for anything, live for the now. Shinra is failing to calm you down, failing miserably. I can't wait any longer, Shizu-chan. Turning away, I head towards the school gate, your footsteps are pounding on the ground behind me.

I run as fast as I can and you follow, But I'm not running from you, I never run. I'm leading you into a trap, Chase me, I'll let you catch me on my terms. Ah there's your strength again. Are you trying to kill me? That's not very nice, Shizu-chan. If you knew what I was planning, would you still be chasing me or would you turn and run? Not that I mind, I'll just have to chase you. That could be fun.

Jumping over the wall, I turn the corner knowing exactly where I'm going. Would it surprise you that I already own an apartment and live by myself? Well not for long. You chase me up the stairs, I'm still ahead of you. Taking the key from my pocket, the door is unlocked. Ah, I'm already aroused, just thinking about what I'm going to do to you.

As expected you run straight in, allowing me to slam the door behind you. Now you're mine. "Caught you, flea." Oh? A nickname, maybe you do care. "Are you sure about that, Shizu-chan?" Now you think about where you are. This my place, do you like it? "What are you planning, flea?" Still not very smart are you. "I thought we could have some fun, oh is Shizu-chan a virgin?"

The blush across your face is adorable, my uniform getting tighter at the thought of other expressions you would be making. "Get out of the way, I'm leaving." I don't think so, you only just got here. "I like you, Shizu-chan." Ah, why do you look so scared? I'm blocking the only way out, don't even think about the window. "Why would I like someone like you?"

But you're heading straight for me, I'm flattered. You might be stronger, but I have my speed and intelligence. I dodge your punch, spinning behind you with my knife out again. Your shirt is in the way, a problem easily fixed. It seems your rage overcomes your common sense. I'm not blocking the door anymore, you could have left, instead you chase me into the bedroom.

Not so smart, Shizu-chan. You're right where I want you, your momentum is too fast, making you fall onto the bed. The perfect chance for me to scramble on top of you. "Oi, flea get off." Why not push me off? Why do you look so panicked? "This isn't funny." Your shirt comes off, my fingers tracing the cut I've made, if only it was deeper, so much deeper, I could engrave myself onto your heart.

"It's not meant to be, I like you Shizu-chan." Why so quiet? My eyes search your face, staring past the heated anger. Regret, self pity, sadness and loneliness? "You don't believe me?" Now it's confusion, you can't see what I can, can you? "Why should I? You cut me flea." Its annoying, but I get off the bed, letting you get up if you want to. "I'm serious, or am I the first one to care about you?"

"I didn't ask to be like this flea, I don't even know you." Unpredictable but easy to understand. "Why don't we start again?" Ah, now you're looking at me, as if I'm planning something. "I don't understand you." Not a lot of people did. "I'm Izaya Orihara, pleased to meet you. Was that any better?" At least I made you laugh. "Not much, Shizuo Heiwajima. If you call me a monster, I'll kill you."

Ne, Shizu-chan. Did you know I'm obsessed with you? That I fell for you at first sight? It's okay though, we can start off as friends for now, as long as I'm near you it's fine. But in time we'll be something more, that I promise you, I always get my way.

Next time it will be you coming on to me, wanting to take our relationship further. But that can wait for the future. I'm happy with you curled up next to me, your face peaceful and unafraid of anything. I reach out to stroke your cheek, surprised when you shift closer, so your head is on my chest. I wonder how you'll react when you wake up and realize your like a kitten snuggled up against me, nothing like the monster you think you are.


	11. What you have (Izaya x Shizuo)

Title: - What you have

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya

Summary: - AU Izaya and Shizuo are friends. Izaya has already admitted his feelings for the blond. Sequel to You don't know. Written as a prequel for a new story Until you're gone.

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan." I sigh looking behind me. "What do you want, flea?" You only smile at me. "What are we doing for lunch?" Yes, oddly we were friends, I thought we would be enemies, but surprisingly we get along well. You still call me Shizu-chan and I call you flea. Shinra was surprised when we started hanging around with each other.

But you know, I'm glad you're here. Although we tease each other and ocasionally piss each other off. I can't hurt you, well if I do, you get back up and continue where we left off. You aren't afraid of me, you match my uncontrolled strength with your intelligence and speed. "Rooftop?" People smiling at me is rare, but you do it so easily.

The teacher comes into the room, you shouldn't even be in the class, you're way too smart. I sigh staring out of the window, I hate to admit it, but my memory is bad, you're lucky I can remember your name. "Shizu-chan. I'm bored." If you say it any louder Izaya, the teacher will hear.

But as much as I like us being friends, there's a weird feeling in my chest, that I don't understand. At the moment I'm ignoring it, if it gets any worse I'll go to a doctor or ask Shinra. It's been a long year since we first met, after the horrible first impressions and you pinning me to a bed, we managed to sort things out and start again.

The lesson finally ends, I haven't learnt anything. I don't worry about it much, who will get close to a monster? First I need to control my strength. The teacher leaves the room, letting us go. We walk together out of the classroom, not really saying anything, but comfortable in each other's company. We meet Shinra and Kadota on the rooftops, they already have their lunches in front of them.

Shinra is going on about Celty, my other friend. "My beloved didn't punch me yesterday. I told her we should get married and she didn't freak out. Does this mean my beloved accepts me?" I can feel a headache coming on. I leave my lunch where it is, standing away from the group. It's a bad habit but lately I've started to smoke, I haven't told anyone about it, but I guess they know know.

"What are you doing, Shizu-chan?" Ah, What will you say about this? "What's it look like, flea?" You don't sound happy, but then again this is you Izaya, you probably already knew. "Why are you smoking?" I shrug my shoulders as you stand beside me. "I'm trying to control my temper." In reply you laugh at me. "Couldn't you have picked something less hazardous? Maybe meditation?"

Before I can say anything, you snatch it out from between my lips, crushing it between your fingers. "Flea, what are you doing?" I grab your hand, holding it between mine. "What if you had burnt yourself?" Really Izaya, you can do some stupid things sometimes. "I'll do it every time I see you with one." Note to self, don't smoke around you.

I sigh in irritation as we make our way back to the others. "Izaya, Shizuo do you want to come around after school?" We share a look between us, since I usually stay late at your apartment. "I have to stay after school, the teacher wants to see me." Huh? Why would they need to see you? "Don't look at me like that, Shizu-chan." How am I looking at you? my face is normal. "We can play another time."

The rest of the day goes by quickly, I'm not really paying attention. The last bell rings and I watch you get up. "See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan." And then you're gone. I meet up with Shinra at the gate. Kadota leaves with a group I've never seen before. "Ah, there's Izaya." I turn around to see you walking with a black haired teen. Ignoring the tightening in my chest.

"You don't seem happy. Is something wrong?" I shake my head. "I'm fine, I just feel a little down lately." Shinra looks thoughtful, for once not talking about Celty. "Because of Izaya?" Sometimes Shinra was a bit too sharp. "No, we're just friends. I'm having some chest pains lately."

"I can take a look if you want." I shake my head, it doesn't feel too bad. "Why are you so stubborn? Let me know if it gets any worse." Shinra unlocks the door, letting me in. Immediately arms wrap around me. "Hi Celty." Celty types quickly, showing me her phone screen. _Shizuo, it's great to see you. How are you? _Maybe seeing Celty was what I needed. "I'm okay." She thinks otherwise, leading me over to the sofa. _Somethings wrong. _So much for that.

I tell her the same thing I told Shinra, she drops the subject and I get the feeling she knows exactly what's wrong with me. In the end, I decide not to go home, I sleep on the sofa, Shinra's clothes barely fitting me. Celty comes through, creating an outfit from her shadows. Its actually quite comfortable.

The next day, there's no messages on my phone. You're talking with the black haired girl again, who I immediately dislike. Shinra looks at me meaningfully, though I don't understand. Then you finally come into the classroom sitting behind me. "Morning, Shizu-chan." And that's it, that's all you have to say. I feel that pain again, it's starting to annoy me now.

I stare blankly out of the window like usual, If you say anything Izaya, then I don't hear you. I learn nothing and I hear nothing. Was it even worth me coming to school? My head hits the desk with a dull thud, surprisingly it doesn't break. I guess my heads not that hard. "Shizu-chan." Before you're out of your seat, Shinra is there in control. "I'm taking him to the nurse."

"I'll take him." Leave it Izaya, Shinra can take me, he knows a lot more than you do. "Izaya sit down, Shinra take him." I wonder if you're watching me as I leave. Shinra leads me to one of the beds, forcing me to lay down. A woman with long blond hair makes her way over to us. "What's his symptoms?" She's kinda cute.

"I think he just needs to sleep, he should be fine." The nurse nods, before pulling the covers over me. "He can stay, but you need to go back to class." Shinra smiles at her, not pointing out that he could do her job blindfolded. "I'll check on you later Shizuo." I smile up at him. "Thanks Shinra. Don't tell Celty, she'll only worry." Then he's gone as well.

"Your name?" The nurse taps her pen, looking at me. "Shizuo Heiwajima." She smiles filling out the form in her hands. "I'm Vorona. Nice to meet you." Maybe taking a rest wouldn't be so bad. I close my eyes falling into a dreamless sleep.

The bell signifies the end of the lesson and lunch time. Shinra packs his books away, heading for the door to check on his friend. "Shinra." Shinra stops, letting Izaya walk beside him. "Are you going to see Shizu-chan?" The other nods, before taking longer strides. "Is he not feeling well? Shizu-chan doesn't get sick." Shinra knew what was wrong with the blond, but he wasn't telling Izaya.

"He's just a bit tired, our sofa isn't exactly made for sleeping on." He couldn't see Izaya's face. "He slept over at yours?" Shinra nodded. "Celty didn't want him going home, I agreed with my beloved so he stayed." Izaya narrowed his eyes. "You should be careful Shinra, Celty and Shizu-chan are very close." Was that jealousy he could hear? "Shizuo has a limited number of people he trusts. He needs friendship."

"He has me." Shinra raised an eyebrow. "You're not always there Izaya, Shizuo thinks he's a monster. He has Celty, but he needs more. He needs someone to love." Izaya was silent for a moment. "That's not for you to decide." Shinra smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "He's my friend, I'll help him if I can."

"Izaya!" They had nearly reached Shizuo. Shinra glanced at the black haired girl. "The teacher wants to see us." Shinra watched both of them, they didn't seem very close, in fact he would say they hated each other. So what was it that bothered the blond? "Namie, I'm busy." So that was her name. "Now Izaya." They glared at each other.

Shinra turned to walk away leaving them to it. "Shinra, tell Shizu-chan I'll see him later." Izaya wasn't someone he wanted the blond to be with, they wouldn't be happy. He smiled as he entered the room, Shizuo was awake, talking to the nurse. Maybe there's something there. "Feeling any better?" The blond nodded. "Is it lunch time already?"

"Yes, do you want to eat with us? I don't think Izaya will be coming." He recognized the look of disappointment that crossed his face. "I'm not hungry, I'll stay here. Don't worry Vorona will take care of me." The two blonds smiled at each other. He would leave them to it. "I'll see you later then. Make sure you rest Shizuo." Already he had a few idea's in his head.

He was right, Izaya wasn't there at lunch. When it was time to go back to class, Shinra sat in his usual seat. Just before the teacher came in, Izaya walked by his desk, noticing the blond's absence. "Is Shizu-chan not back yet?" Shinra shook his head. "Not yet, but I don't think it's because he's sick. It might be because of the cute nurse." If Izaya was shocked he didn't show it. "They're already on a first name basis."

For a second Izaya looked torn, then the teacher came in, instructing them to their seats. Izaya bit his lip, glaring at his desk. Halfway through the lesson, the blond finally reappeared. Both Shinra and Izaya looked at him standing in the door way. "Mr Heiwajima, why are you late?" Shizuo closed the door behind him. "I was in the nurse's office." The teacher waved him away.

Izaya tapped him on the shoulder as soon as he sat down. "Shizu-chan, are you feeling better?" The blond nodded, not saying anything. Izaya caught the look shared between Shizuo and Shinra. This wasn't how things were supposed to be, Shizu-chan was supposed to fall in love with him. Not some stupid nurse.

Shizuo went through the last two lessons with mixed feelings, Izaya sat there, trying to figure out where he was going wrong and how to fix it. Shizu-chan was his, no one else could have him. The last bell rang, finally Izaya could talk to him. The three of them walked from the room. "Vorona let you go?" The blond smiled, blushing. "She had other patients. I didn't want to get in her way."

"Such a gentleman Shizuo." Izaya hadn't met the nurse yet and already he didn't like her. "It's not that Shinra, I was taking up space." Izaya felt a little out of the conversation, he had only been missing from the group a few times. What had changed? What had Shinra said to Shizu-chan? "So, I'm thinking of throwing a party." Izaya grit his teeth, remembering the conversation from earlier.

"I hate crowds, Shinra." Shinra held up his hands. "Hear me out, it will only be people we invite. Besides this could fix your problem." The blond stared at the ground before nodding. "Fine, if you think it will work." Izaya looked between them. "What problem?" He hated being out of the loop. Shizuo looked away, Shinra waving the question away. "It doesn't matter. With this it shouldn't be an issue anymore."

"So are you going to ask Vorona to come?" Izaya wasn't liking where this was going. "I don't see why not, you two get along well. I'll make some calls. Don't worry Shizuo, I'll take care of everything." Shizuo smiled, slightly nervous. "Thanks Shinra. Izaya are you coming?" Izaya was silent for a moment. "Don't you have to do something with Namie?"

If looks could kill, Shinra would be like one of his failed experiments. "Who's Namie?" Shizuo hadn't heard the name before. "She's no one." That didn't sound like nothing to the blond and then it clicked. Namie was the black haired girl, that was taking up Izaya's time. "Come around tomorrow night, Shizuo."

Shinra was supposed to be his friend, why was he getting in the way of him and Shizu-chan? So he had been busy, it wasn't his fault the teacher had stuck him with Namie, he didn't even like her. Not to mention, her obsession with her brother Seji. And now his Shizu-chan was being set up with that blond nurse and whoever else.

"Izaya. You're late." He hadn't told Shizu-chan, but he should of. Namie and the teacher had got him to tutor her precious brother. He was dumber than Shizu-chan. Always going on about the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He had less than a few hours to get rid of his problem, so he could be with the blond.

Talking to Namie didn't work, the teacher didn't want anything to do with it. Izaya was the smartest in school. If he lost Shizu-chan, all of them would pay. So instead of trying to teach an idiot that didn't want to learn, he broke his mind. He had always been good at psychology, it came naturally to him.

A few sharp words,like daggers cut open scars not even the teen knew he had. As expected the teen ran, leaving his obsessed sister to search for him. There was nothing to prove he did anything. Izaya left the classroom, rushing to Shinra's apartment. He had only been an hour, maybe two.

"Shizuo, you're finally here. Relax there's no school tomorrow." The blond stood awkwardly by the door as Shinra let him in. "I invited Vorona, Kadota is here with his friends. Oh and your old friend is here." Shizuo smiled, looking forward to seeing tom again. "What about Izaya?" Shinra shook his head. "He had to stay late again." With Namie. Shizuo recognized the feeling now, it was jealousy.

"Shizuo." Kadota waved him over. "This is Togusa, Walker and Erika." Ah so these were Kadota's other friends. "Shizu-chan. Are you an uke or seme?" He didn't know what an uke or seme was, but he didn't like the girl, he had already forgotten her name calling him something reserved only for Izaya. No wait, he and Izaya were just friends. He couldn't be...

Shinra handed him a drink, he looked at the clear liquid wondering what it was. "Shizuo." Another familiar face. "Tom, it's been a long time." The man with dreadlocks smiled. "You look well, still easily angered?" Shizuo could see Vorona in the corner with Celty. "I'm learning to control it, but I'm still throwing desks."

The two of them sat talking comfortably, Shizuo draining the glass. As soon as he had, Shinra was there with another. He drained that one as well. Soon there was a dull buzzing sensation within, covering the feeling of his aching heart.

Izaya waited for Shinra to open the door, he could already hear the music coming from inside. The door opened, a drunken Shinra welcoming him, he could already smell the alcohol on his friends breath. Inside wasn't any better. Kadota and his gang were drinking together. The girl dancing crazily, shouting about yaoi.

There was a long haired blond, standing next to Celty. That must be Vorona, he had expected Shizu-chan to be with her. "If you're looking for Shizuo, he's over there." Shinra pointed to the bedroom, slightly swaying. Izaya hoped Shizu-chan had just gone to sleep, otherwise he was in trouble. No one else was allowed to touch the blond.

Izaya opened the bedroom door, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Shizu-chan. What are you doing?" The blond looked over Tom's shoulder, seeing Izaya come into the room. "Ishayaa." Ah the blond was drunk. Shizuo turned back to tom, kissing him sloppily. "Shisoo you taaste sho good." Izaya watched as the dreadlocked man ran his hands over his Shizu-chan.

"Ah Tom." That wasn't the name the blond was supposed to be calling. "Get off him." He could feel anger flood him. Izaya grabbed the man by his hair, pulling him away. Tom stumbled as he tried to move, They hadn't even reached the bed yet. "Whos are yoo?" Izaya didn't answer him, tossing him out of the room. The door closed, leaving the two friends alone.

"Ishaya?" The blond tried to stand, only to fail and fall close to the bed. "Protozoan, what were you thinking getting drunk?" Shizuo stared up at him his eyes unfocused. "Sinra gave me it. Izaya sighed, grabbing his arms, so he was sitting on the bed. "Why him?" The blond shrugged, leaning to the right. "You"

"Me what? What do I have to do with it?" Shizuo turned away from him. "It hurtsh." He was getting nothing from the drunk. "You're mine, Shizu-chan. Why were you with him?" The blond blinked blankly. "I'm yous?" Izaya was expecting Shizu-chan to throw the bed at him, though in his current state, it would probably go out of the window. "Reallie?" Why was the blond smiling at him? "Whas about Namsie?"

Izaya paused. Why was Shizu-chan asking about her? Wait was the blond jealous? "Shizu-chan?" He couldn't stop as he was pulled forward, pinned underneath the blond. "Not fair." What wasn't? Izaya cringed as he felt the blond's forehead hit his own. Shizu-chan was kissing him. "Mine." Their teeth smashed together again.

Shizuo lifted his top over his head, revealing his toned chest. Izaya had a similar wallpaper on his phone, he couldn't help, but run his fingers over the blond. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. "Shizu-chan. Stop." The blond looked at him heartbroken. "Yous don't want me?" Izaya shook his head. "You're drunk, Shizu-chan. You'll regret this in the morning."

The blond smiled, reaching for the bottom of Izaya's top. "Need you." Izaya groaned, he was fully aroused now, the blond rubbing against him. "Love." That made him come to his senses, Izaya grabbed the blond's arms. "What do you mean? Tell me, Shizu-chan." The blush that crossed the blond's face confirmed it. Forget it. Shizu-chan could hate him in the morning.

Izaya slid out from underneath him, flipping the blond. "You started this, Shizu-chan." He was in control, showing the blond how to kiss properly, without breaking their heads. His tongue poked at the other's lips, diving in when his mouth opened. Izaya's tongue explored the blond's mouth, before he swirled it around the other muscle.

His hands moved over Shizu-chan's bare chest, going low towards the tent in his lower half. "Ahn." In future he would make sure the blond was never drunk around anyone except for himself. He quickly undressed both of them, reaching for the draw. This was Shinra's room, he had gone on about what he wanted to do to Celty. That was one conversation he didn't want to remember. Sure enough the bottle was there.

"Ishaya." Shizuo pulled himself up so he was on his knees, before lowering his head to Izaya's arousal. The future informant almost came right then, as his crush engulfed him, choking slightly when he went too far. "Shizu-chan." The blond was clumsy, but it still felt good, knowing it was Shizu-chan doing this to him. Izaya used his hand to pump the blond, causing him to lose his rhythm. He flicked off the cap, pouring the liquid over his fingers.

Shizuo moaned as one finger slowly eased past the ring of muscle, making it's way into his virgin hole. A second and third followed, stretching him, so he was ready for something bigger, the very member he currently had in his mouth. "Shizu-chan, that's enough." The blond lifted his head with a pop, looking slightly disappointed.

Izaya flipped him back onto the bed, before lining himself up. "Are you okay with this , Shizu-chan?" The blond glared at him, wanting the pleasure that was waiting for him. "I want you." Izaya smirked down at him. "Good enough." He slowly pushed inside, waiting for the blond to adjust. "I've been waiting since I met you for this." He pulled back before thrusting forwards, making Shizu-chan cry out.

Shizuo held onto Izaya, his arms around his neck. He had never felt so full before and then the flea hit something inside him that made him jerk. "Found it." He barely knew what he was doing, but he wanted more. If this was a dream he never wanted it to end. "M-more." Izaya smiled down at him. "I love you, Shizu-chan." He said it in such a forceful and sincere way, it made the blond want to cry.

Yes he had realized his feelings, He was in love with Izaya. He didn't like Vorona that way, he was gay. Something else he had just realized. "Me too." He wished he could say those words when he was awake, for now he would enjoy the sensations rushing through him. "Took you long enough, Shizu-chan." It wasn't long before it was too much, spilling himself over his legs and the bed. Izaya followed, still pumping in and out of him as he shot his own release. How can you feel sleepy in a dream?

His head hurt, scratch that it felt like he had been thrown into a building, his own strength used against him. Shizuo blinked, his eyes closing. The light hurt. Through his dizziness, he realized he wasn't in his room. If he remembered rightly this was Shinra's bed he was in. He panicked as he felt someone else's arm over his waist. What did I do last night? He attempted to sit up, before clutching his head in pain.

"First hangover?" He knew that voice. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya. His head hurt, his lower back hurt as well. "What did we do?" For a second, he thought he saw the flea panic. "You don't remember?" The blond shook his head. "I remember talking to Tom, then that's it." Izaya gripped his chin, giving him a harsh kiss, biting into the blond's lower lips. "Next time, I'm leaving marks." Shizuo was blushing, maybe it hadn't been a dream. "Izaya, I love you." The other smiled. "I know, you said last night."

"That wasn't a dream?" Izaya was on top of him, straddling his waist. The movement was so familiar. "So mean, Shizu-chan. I told you I loved you. I told you when we first met as well." Both of them were still naked, Shizuo blushed as he felt their skin touch. "I'm not letting you go, Shizu-chan." Izaya could be so possessive. "Same to you, flea."

Izaya smirked, his fingers moving towards the blond's entrance. "Oi, what are you doing?" The future informant pressed the first finger in. "Well if you can't remember, I'll show you what happened." Shizuo sighed, he had made Izaya angry. "Izaya stop, my head and ass hurt." The blond jolted as he remembered the same feeling last night. "Are you sure you want me to stop?" Shizuo gripped the headboard as Izaya filled him once again.

They were more than friends now. He wouldn't let Izaya go and Izaya wouldn't let him go. Oddly enough he felt happy knowing that. Then he thought about the others in the next room. His face flushed red as he remembered the sounds he was making last night and the ones Izaya was about to cause. Damn it.


	12. If it looks cute and harmless (Izuo)

Title: - If it looks cute and harmless...

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya

Summary: - AU Izaya was born as a half neko, who wants Shizuo as his mate.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya ran up to the blond, jumping on his back. "I'm bored." Shizuo straightened up, continuing to walk. Izaya had a habit of jumping on his back, it was to do with his dna. Izaya was born as half human, half cat. Izaya was more athletic than normal humans, he had a long black tail and cat ears. He wasn't the only one, the population was halved now. The half breeds and the humans.

Strangely enough, Izaya and Shizuo were friends. Maybe because when they were introduced, Izaya had jumped on his back and started purring. At first it had pissed the blond off, but looking over his shoulder at Izaya sleeping on his back without any worries, made him happy. He was a monster, a human cursed with enormous strength, no one got close to him and everyone was afraid of him.

"Watch your nails, Izaya." Izaya's nails were slightly stronger and tougher as well. So far those were the only differences, between the two races. "Sorry, Shizu-chan." Izaya shifted, his head resting on the blond's shoulder. "It's fine. We only have one more lesson until lunch." Izaya groaned, another boring lesson learning, what he already knew. "Hmm. Nap time."

Shizuo blushed as Izaya nuzzled his neck, softly purring as he slept. Making sure Izaya's legs were tightly wrapped around his waist, he continued on his way to class. "Shizuo. Izaya is with you again?" The blond nodded, moving over to his desk. "Izaya wake up." The half neko yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Go to your own desk." He was glad when Izaya climbed off him.

"Shizuo, you two are always together." The blond shrugged. "I'm worried Izaya will do something to you." Shizuo laughed glancing behind him at Izaya desk, where the teen was sleeping. "What's he going to do? Hug me to death? We've known each other over a year and he hasn't done anything. Shinra sighed, he didn't know how sly or cruel, Izaya could be.

The class finally ended, Shizuo stood up, heading to the roof with Shinra. He didn't stop as Izaya once again jumped onto his back, throwing his arms around the blond's neck. "Where are we going?" Shinra looked over at Shizuo's red face and Izaya's content expression. "The roof. What did you bring for lunch?" Although he already knew the answer.

"Ootoro, what else?" Shizuo smiled. Izaya had an unhealthy appetite for tuna, though he couldn't talk. "Shizu-chan has cakes again. I can smell the sugar from here." He had an unhealthy appetite for sweets, he couldn't have anything without sugar. "Shizuo, You need to eat a balanced diet." Izaya folded his ears down as Shinra lectured them about the importance of eating the correct foods.

He finished just as they reached the roof, where the rest of the group were. Kadota, Erika, Walker, Togusa and Vorona. Erika and Vorona were half neko's the same as Izaya. Vorona smiled at them, waving at Shizuo. Izaya glared at her with narrowed eyes, he jumped down from the blond, sitting next to him as he opened his lunch. "Tuna again?" Izaya smiled. "You can't have any, Dotachin."

Kadota shook his head. "I didn't want any. Be careful Erika will steal it." Izaya glared at the otaku. Erika shrugged, ignoring the food completely. "Shizuo, what are you doing after school?" The blond finished his mouthful of strawberry cheesecake. "I have to pick up Kasuka." He had noticed Vorona coming on to him, flirting at every possible moment. It was the one reason, he wouldn't be left alone with her.

Vorona sighed, her face red as she walked away. "What's wrong with her?" Shizuo didn't understand women, let alone neko women. Shinra studied the retreating girl. "She's going into heat." Izaya hissed, moving closer to Shizuo. "What do you mean?" Shinra turned to the group. Izaya already knew what he was going to say, as did Erika. Every neko had been told by their parents it would happen.

"You know how normal cats go into heat, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well the half- neko's are the same. When they reach a certain age, they will go into heat." He sighed when Shizuo looked blank. "Think of it as a human on aphrodisiacs, but they only sleep with whoever they choose as their mate. Vorona needs to find hers." Shizuo nodded, feeling sorry for the blonde.

"Vorona's staying at home until it's passed." Shizuo nodded, walking out of school. "Izaya, I'll see you tomorrow. The neko nodded, reluctantly letting go of the blond. "See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan." Shizuo watched him skip out of view. What Shinra had said stuck in his mind. When would Izaya go into heat? Apart from Erika and Vorona, he didn't know any other neko's. Would he have to stay home in pain as well?

A month later he found out. Izaya's face was flushed, his eyes slightly bigger and watery than usual. "Izaya, Are you okay?" The Neko nodded, for once not jumping on the blond's back. "I'm fine, Shizu-chan." Shinra watched him warily. "You're going into heat." Shizuo blinked, reaching for Izaya's chin. Izaya mewled into the touch, making the blond blush.

He grabbed Shizuo's hand, pulling him along the corridor. Shizuo followed, as Izaya led him into the bathroom. The door closed, the neko pressing up against Shizuo. "Shizu-chan." The lust filled purr, went straight to the blond's groin, which Izaya happily palmed. "I-Izaya. What are you doing?" Heated eyes fixed on his own. "I need you, Shizu-chan. It hurts."

"Izaya stop it. You need to find your mate. That's what Shinra said." Izaya smiled up at him. "I have, it's you Shizu-chan." Shizuo blushed, grabbing Izaya's hand. He had just learnt that Izaya was gay and that the neko had feelings for him. "I'm sorry Izaya." The neko blinked. "But I want you Shizu-chan." His other hand reached for the blond, only for him to be pushed back. "Izaya look at me, I'm not a neko."

Izaya froze, letting the blond push him away. Shizu-chan didn't want him because he wasn't the same? That was the only reason. He didn't move as he heard the door close. "Stupid Shizu-chan. I decided you're my mate, stupid protozoan." The blond hadn't said he didn't love him, it didn't matter. His Shizu-chan would come to love him, if he didn't already.

Shizuo stared blankly at his desk, not listening to the teacher. Izaya's desk was empty, the neko hadn't come to class. The blond felt guilty, he had feelings for Izaya, but the neko had his own people, his own neko mate. "What happened?" He glanced up, meeting Shinra's questioning gaze. "Izaya's in heat." Shinra nodded. "Did you?" Shizuo shook his head. "No, he has to find a neko mate."

"Be careful." That was all Shinra said before he turned away. Shizuo went through the rest of the day worried about Izaya. No one had seen him since the morning. "Do you think he went home?" Shinra shrugged. "I don't know what Izaya does." It was as he was leaving school, that he turned around, feeling someone watching him. There was Izaya, looking out of the classroom window.

"Shizuo, you should leave." The blond shook his head. "I need to fix this, we're friends." Shinra groaned, rubbing a palm over his face. It wasn't his problem, he had warned the blond. "See you tomorrow." Shinra watched the blond walk back into the school. "I doubt it."

"Izaya?" He didn't know what he would say to the neko, he only knew, he felt uncomfortable when Izaya wasn't around him. He opened the door, blinking as he saw Izaya wasn't looking out of the window. The neko was curled up, sleeping on the teacher's desk. Shizuo sighed, closing the door behind him. "Izaya?" The neko was asleep,

The blond ran a hand through Izaya's hair, hearing him purr at the contact. Red eyes blinked, fixing on the blond. Shizuo backed away from his friend, not recognizing the smirk or dangerous glint on his face. He could almost hear Shinra saying I told you so. "Shizu-chan, I knew you'd come back." Izaya jumped from the desk, crashing into the blond.

Shizuo groaned as he slammed into the desks, sending three of them flying as he hit the floor. "Watch it, Izaya." Izaya smiled at him, a carrier bag in his hands. "I was thinking about what you said." Izaya reached into the bag. "I know you're not a neko, but you're still my mate and we can fix it see." Shizuo gasped in horror as Izaya held out two blood covered ears. "What did you do?"

Izaya shrugged, throwing them behind him. "Yeah, they won't do. Maybe Shinra can do something. But until then, these are fine." Shizuo blinked at the small plastic headband with yellow cat ears. Izaya slid it into his hair. The blond sighed. "This doesn't change anything, Izaya." He pushed against the floor, ready to stand up. Izaya smirked, sweeping his legs out from underneath him. No matter how strong the blond was, he was still clumsy.

Shizuo found himself on his stomach, hearing a click and something digging into his wrists. "I'm not finished." Izaya climbed on top of him, rubbing against the blond. "I can smell your fear, Shizu-chan." Fingers pressed into his mouth, against the back of his throat, forcing the blond to swallow and gag. "There we go. Now you're in heat too."

The blond whimpered as Izaya rubbed against his ass, biting his neck. He could feel his body getting hotter. "Don't bite me." Izaya slashed the blond's uniform with his nails. Shizuo shivered as the cold hit his already sensitive skin. Slicked fingers rubbed over his entrance, before sliding in. Shizuo arched his back, while Izaya's other hand reached around his front, fingers curling around the blond's erection.

The fingers stretched him, making room for something bigger. Shizuo moaned in disappointment, when they were removed. "Shizu-chan, I have something else for you." Izaya pulled something else from the bag. The blond closed his eyes. "After all, Shizu-chan needs a tail to be a cat. Shizuo glanced behind him, watching Izaya lube up the vibrator, with a long blond tail attached.

"Don't be scared, Shizu-chan. The tail isn't real, see." Izaya brushed it against the blond's face. Shizuo tensed as he felt the tip press into him. "Relax, Shizu-chan." His member was gripped once more, filling him with pleasure once again. His heated body accepted the vibrator, Izaya pulled it out before pushing it back in as far as it would go.

"Now you look like a neko, look Shizu-chan." Izaya flicked the switch, making the blond whimper. The neko pulled out his phone, snapping a picture. "Iza-ya." Izaya slid the phone back into his pocket. "Yes, Shizu-chan?" The blond bit his lip, his body shaking. "P-please." Izaya raised an eyebrow. "Please what?" Do you see now Shizu-chan? This is what Shinra was trying to warn you about.

"F-fuck...me." Izaya smirked, pulling the vibrator out. "Do you accept being my mate?" Shizuo shook his head. Izaya growled, gripping onto the blond's base. "Shizu-chan. Don't you love me? I can smell you're arousal. Your heartbeat is faster, every time I climb on your back." The blond closed his eyes, trying to focus on something, anything. But Izaya was touching him again, making his body sing.

"Will you be my mate?" Shizuo cried out, he knew he was about to come and then Izaya was holding his base. The blond whined as his orgasm was stopped. "Shizu-chan." He didn't care any more, tears leaked from his eyes, he needed release. "F-fine." Just do it, he needed Izaya inside him. Izaya smiled, the innocent one he was used to seeing, before he undid his pants, lining his hard on up with the blond's entrance.

Shizuo pushed back against him. "Ah." Izaya let him adjust before pulling out slightly and thrusting back in. He changed angles until, Shizuo moaned, knowing he had hit his special spot. Izaya bit his neck, marking his Shizu-chan as he moved in and out of him. This time Izaya let him release. "I-zaya." He could listen to the blond say his name forever and he would. Once nekos chose their mate, it was for life.

Shizuo now knew two things. Izaya wasn't cute and innocent and Shinra was right, which he probably wouldn't live down. He knew he was stuck with the neko, Izaya wouldn't let him go. Not that he minded, but it meant his now ex-friend wouldn't have a family in the future.

Izaya pulled out of the blond, unlocking the handcuffs. Shizuo glared at him tiredly, before his eyes closed. The neko pulled out the cleaning clothes from the bag, washing his mate. Putting everything back into the bag, he snuggled up against the blond, knowing from the beeping in his pocket, Celty was on her way.

**End**

**Extra**

"Mommy, mommy." The blond haired neko, opened his tired eyes, looking down at his youngest son. "What is it Psyche?" Shizuo gently picked up the black haired child. "I had a nightmare." The blond sighed, tucking Psyche under the covers with him. "With me and Izaya do you think we'd let anything hurt you?" His son smiled, shaking his head. Shizuo stroked his head. "Mommy, why do you feel so hot?"

"It's nothing. Go to sleep." Shizuo ignored the feeling in his body, closing his eyes. He could feel Psyche do the same, his arms wrapping around his son. Psyche laid next to his mother, watching her with worry. Once he was asleep, the child climbed out of the embrace, climbing off the bed. He grabbed the phone on the bedside table, scrolling through the contacts.

_Hello, Shizu-chan. _Psyche smiled hearing his father's voice. "Daddy." There was a pause on the other end. _Psyche? What are you doing with Shizu-chan's phone? You should be in bed. _Psyche glanced up at the bed, where his mother was shivering. "I had a nightmare. Something is wrong with mommy." Instantly the call ended. Psyche smiled knowing his daddy was on his way back.

Izaya opened the bedroom door to their room. "Daddy." Psyche ran across the floor, clinging to Izaya's leg. "Izaya rubbed his hair, brushing over his son's cat ears. "Psyche, can you go back to your room and stay with Delic?" Psyche nodded. "You'll make mommy better?" Izaya smiled down at him. "He'll be fine." The child smiled. "Good night Daddy."

Izaya climbed onto the bed, hovering over the blond. "Shizu-chan." The blond's skin was hot. Watery eyes opened looking up at him. "Izaya?" The black haired neko groaned at the tone. "Woah." Izaya found himself underneath the blond. "Shizu-chan?" The blond's lips attacked his. "Izaya. I need you inside me now." Izaya blinked. "You're in heat."

Izaya reached for his phone, sending a message to Shinra and Celty and one to Namie. Izaya flipped them back over, so he was on top. "Celty will be here to pick up the kids and I've cancelled work. I have you all to myself." Shizuo smiled up at him with lust filled eyes, he was glad Shinra had made some improvements to his body. "If you get me pregnant again, I'll kill you." Izaya smirked. "If you say so, Shizu-chan."

End


	13. Unwanted lesson (Izuo)

Title: - Unwanted lesson

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo, Delic x Shizuo, Roppi x Tsuki

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya

Summary: - AU Meet the Heiwajimas Shizuo, his sister Shizuka, his brother Kasuka, twin brother Tsuki, cousin Tsugaru and the new addition Delic, a present from Shinra.

"Oh come on Shizuo, I thought you would like your present." Shizuo sighed shaking his head. "Why would I like someone that looks like me? I have Tsuki for that." Shinra pouted. "But you haven't seen what he can do." The blond waved him off. "I don't want to know. I have to go home."

"Oh, your date with Izaya?" Shizuo blushed. They were finally giving it a shot, trying to get along as friends, this would be their second date. "Shut up. Get that thing out of my house." The blond turned to walk away, the sooner the robot was out of his house the better. Anything Shinra made was dangerous.

"I'm home." Shizuo closed the door behind him. He lived with his younger sister Shizuka and twin brother Tsuki. Kasuka was always across the country filming and occasionally his cousin Tsugaru would visit, he was as expressionless as Kasuka. "Shizuka? Tsuki?" Shizuo opened the fridge, reaching for the milk carton. Since he was young he had been drinking it, trying anything to stop his bones breaking.

He put the carton back in the fridge, noticing the note on the door. Shizuka was at her friend Kanra's house and wouldn't be back tonight. It was when he got to the sofa, he began to panic. The packaging he had left there was now empty, Shinra's robot creation had been taken out.

He followed the muffled moans from the bedroom, dreading at what he would find. The last time he had heard sounds like it, he had walked in on Shizuka and Kanra. That had gone well. Everyone except for Kasuka and Tsugaru had equal strength to his own. Though he had never seen his brother or cousin, get angry.

"S-stop." Shizuo stood in the door way, staring blankly. "What are you doing to my brother?" Tsuki was laying on the bed, almost naked, his face was flushed. His look alike in a white suit, with pink headphones looked up. "Welcome home master." What the hell? Delic as he was called stepped forward. "I'm Delic, what would you like me to do?"

"What were you doing to, Tsuki?" Delic smiled. "I was giving your brother a lesson, I am a sex droid afterall." Damn it Shinra. "I have been built for my master's pleasure. I am like you in every way." Shizuo stepped forward, pulling his brother off the bed. "Go back to Shinra." Delic shook his head. "I can't do that. My programming is to teach and pleasure you. I cannot go against it."

Shizuo ignored it, supporting Tsuki. "Are you okay?" The softer of the two nodded. "Shizuo, he has our strength." He should of guessed as he was pulled onto the bed. "Master Tsuki, didn't finish his lesson." Shizuo glared at it. "Stay away from my brother." A light blinked on one of the speakers. "Very well. Master Shizuo will be the only one I teach."

The blond blinked, what? "Are you a virgin?" What? "Get off me. Tsuki, get Shinra." Delic grabbed the other blond. "Master Tsuki will stay, to observe." Shizuo struggled as his brother was tied up, on the edge of the bed. "Tsuki." Delic gripped Shizuo's face. "Your lesson will start now."

Shizuo should have been getting ready for his date, Instead Shinra's crazy invention was stripping him of his bartender uniform, his hand touching places it shouldn't. He and Izaya had played around, but he was still a virgin. "Ugh." Surprisingly Delic's hands were warm, even though they were some sort of metal.

He threw his head back as the droid wrapped a hand around his flacid member, stroking it to life. "Damn." Delic ignored him. "First we must make master aroused." He was going to kill Shinra, then he was going to bring him back and kill him again. He could hear his twin whimpering. Tsuki wasn't used to violence or pain. The family had made sure at least one of them stayed innocent.

"Master, please pay attention." A cold tongue brushed over his nipple, biting down gently. Shizuo bit his lip. "Stop it." Delic stared down at him. "That is not in my programming. I have much to teach you, we are only on the basic stage." Would Celty forgive him, if he killed the doctor? "Are you enjoying yourself, master?" The blond growled. "Shut up."

His body was enjoying it, the damn thing wasn't listening to him. All he could feel were those hands and that sinful tongue. He was going to be late for his date. "Master Tsuki is aroused as well." Shizuo blinked looking at his twin, his childish other half, that didn't even know where babies came from.

"Foreplay is essential, for the other's enjoyment." Shizuo's body shook as he came, slowly coming down from his high. Delic continued playing with his body, making small kisses down his neck and chest. The sexdroid only had two hands, but he felt like he was being touched all over.

"Master is ready." Shizuo jolted as something wet licked around his entrance. "The more preparation, the less it will hurt." Shizuo held back the moan, as the other pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. "S-stop that. When will this e-end?" He didn't think Delic would answer. He felt the droid's tongue slip out of him. "We have only just started the basics. You will then need to know how to use toys and bondage."

"Do not worry master, I will teach you everything." Beside the bed, he could see his brother trying to find his own release. Delic pulled a small bottle from his pocket. Shizuo gazed at it warily. The sex droid poured some onto his fingers, before pushing one inside Shizuo. "That hurts." Delic squeezed his thigh, moving his finger, deeper inside. He smiled when his master cried out.

He barely heard the knock on the door, before it was opened. Through his haze, he could hear footsteps, searching around the apartment. Another finger slipped into him, this time a moan escaped his lips. "Shizu-chan?" He thought he could hear Izaya. His boyfriend would be angry at him, for missing their date. "Shizu-chan? Are you here?"

"What?" The voice was louder this time. Shizuo blinked opening his eyes. Izaya was standing in the door way. "Get him off -gah!" Delic brushed against that spot again, pressing it mercilessly. "Is master enjoying this?" Shizuo didn't take his eyes off the informant. "Shizu-chan, you couldn't wait for me? How mean." Damn it Izaya, now was not the time for him to be his trolling self.

"Master, Your heart rate has increased, since the human has entered the room." Shizuo blushed, covering his face as Izaya sauntered to the bed. "Don't mind me, carry on." The blond's pleading look turned into a glare. Izaya watched with interest as Delic's fingers thrust in and out of his boyfriend. Never had he seen Shizu-chan the way he was now. Flushed, whimpering and writhing in pleasure.

"I-zaya." Delic removed his fingers. "Is that the human's name?" Shizuo groaned at the empty feeling. "You are ready now, master." The blond panicked as Delic reached down to unzip his own pants. "That's enough now, you can go." Delic ignored Izaya. "You are interrupting my master's lesson." The informant shrugged. "You have a new master. Shinra asked me to let you know."

The droid stopped, looking up to meet Izaya's eyes. "Who?" Shizuo finally let himself relax. "Hibiya Orihara." The light on his headphones blinked. "I see, I need to train my new master. Goodbye master Shizuo, master Tsuki." He sighed, closing his eyes, as he heard the door shut. "Aren't you going to thank me, Shizu-chan? I just saved my princess."

Shizuo glared at him. "I'm going to kill Shinra for this." He shook his head, trying to sit up. "I can't believe you sent that thing after your cousin. No actually I can." Izaya pushed him back onto the bed. "Hibiya needs to grow up. So does someone else here." The blond remembered that his twin was in the room, clearly aroused , with no idea what to do. "Do you want me to call Roppi?"

Shizuo grit his teeth, Tsuki was the innocent one, but Izaya was right. He couldn't say it out loud, so he nodded stiffly. The informant grinned, pulling out his phone. "Shizuo?" Izaya left the room while he took the call. "It hurts, what do I do?" The blond sighed stroking his brother's hair. "Roppi will be here to pick you up." He couldn't say he was too happy at the happy and flushed look on his younger twin.

Ten minutes later, Izaya let his twin brother in. They were the same height, the only differences were the colour of the fur on their jackets, The serious look on Roppi's face and his eyes. "What was so urgent?" Izaya closed the door, heading to the bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder. "We weren't the only ones, Shinra made one of those for." Roppi scowled, knowing exactly what his brother was talking about.

"You need to pick better friends. What happened to it?" Izaya smirked at him. "I sent it to Hibiya." Roppi laughed. "Maybe your boyfriend won't kill you, when he finds out you sent ours to Tsugaru." Izaya shrugged. "Psyche will be fine." Roppi blinked as he was led into the bedroom. Shizuo was growling, while Tsuki lay under the covers.

Roppi opened his mouth, closing it as Shizuo towered over him. "If you hurt him, I'll be the least of your worries. Understand?" Roppi gulped nodding. Shizuo himself was scary, dealing with the rest of the family was terrifying. "Now, now Shizu-chan. Lets leave them to it." Roppi sighed in relief as the angry blond was led from the room.

"Roppi?" Tsuki's clouded gaze met his own. "What were you thinking? Letting that thing touch you?" Roppi sighed, as tears leaked from his friend's eyes. "S-sorry. I was curious so I let it out, then it started touching me in weird places, then Shizuo came in and-"

Roppi cut him off with a kiss. "Shut up. I'll fix it." Tsuki grabbed the covers, before Roppi could pull them off. "Your brother let me in here to help." The blond sighed, letting his grip loosen. Roppi wasted no time in connecting their lips, showing the blond what his family had tried to protect him from. "W-wait. Why are you doing the same thing as Delic?"

Roppi blinked, the damn thing had done more than jerk the blond off? "What did he do to you?" His voice came out as a growl. If anything he was more possessive than Izaya. He hated humanity, himself included. There were a few people he could tolerate, his manipulative twin was one of them. And then there was Tsuki, he was different from anyone Roppi had met. The one human he cared about.

"Roppi, you're scaring me." Damn it, he needed to learn to control himself. "I'm sorry, Tsuki. I won't do anything yet." Roppi took his coat off, letting it fall to the floor. He slid under the covers, wrapping his arms around the scared blond. "Just this." Tsuki smiled, wiping his eyes. "Thank you, Roppi."

"Stop worrying, Shizu-chan." Izaya watched him pace. "Your brother will be fine." He knew his brother cared about Tsuki. "Shut it, flea." Izaya sighed. "Honestly, Shizu-chan. I'm the one that should be angry." That made the blond stop. "You were late for our date and when I came to get you..." Shizuo blinked at him. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Why would you cheat on me?"

The look of shame, guilt and confusion, stirred his sadistic heart. "I-" Izaya shook his head. "You can't expect me to forgive this?" Shizuo looked like he was going to cry. "Y-you want to b-reak u-p?" So that was the conclusion he had come to? Silly protozoan, he had done everything to bind himself to his Shizu-chan. Why would he let him go now?

"No, why would I let you go?" Izaya smirked, pulling the blond on top of him. "I get to punish you." Shizuo glared at him. "Is this another of your games?" Izaya shook his head. "Not this time. I'll deal with Shinra later, letting that thing touch you." Shizuo tensed as his boyfriend's hand went into his pants. "Look, how loose he made you."

Shizuo squirmed where he lay, trying to get away from the intrusion. "As much as I like you rubbing against me, lets try something else. Izaya stripped him quickly, pressing another finger inside. "S-stop." Izaya smiled down at him. "Are you sure? You let that thing do it." A jealous Izaya was a bitch to deal with.

"At least use lube. If it hurts I'll kill you." Izaya raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked pain? Shizu-chan?" Why else we he go out wit the guy he hated? "Not on the bed. Shizuka will kill me." Ah that's right , Izaya had dragged them into Shizuka's room. "I didn't hear anything." Shizuo's scowl changed into a pleasured face as Izaya turned his body to mush.

Shizuo groaned as Izaya removed his fingers, thrusting into him. He hadn't wanted to lose his virginity when Izaya was in a bad or jealous mood and he had always thought he would be on top. "Hurts you damn-" Izaya cut him off, sealing his lips with his own. Damn the blond was tight. "Relax, Shizu-chan."

"We're back!" Shizuo froze, clenching around Izaya. "Get off me." No, Izaya needed to let everyone know, exactly who his Shizu-chan belonged to. "I-zaya you idiot." He could hear his sister calling out for him. "Shizuo are you in here? He heard her cry out in shock, she had probably walked in on Roppi and Tsuki. "What do you think you're doing to Tsuki?"

He closed his eyes, tuning his sister out, as Izaya made him unable to think. "Calm down Shizuka, make us some drinks, I'll wait in your room. Shizuo hid his head in Izaya's shoulder as the door opened. "Shizuka is going to kill you both." Izaya sighed, annoyed at the interruptions. "Kanra, can you come back later?" The girl smiled. "You should be nicer to your little sister, Izaya."

Izaya smiled down at the blond as the door closed. "She's gone, Shizu-chan." Shizuo glared at him, his face red in embarrassment. "Flea, Do what you want." Izaya smirked. "Remember, you're the one who said it." Shizuo threw his head back. Oh crap. What had he agreed to? "I-Izaya s-stop..."

Dinner was awkward. Izaya was smirking at him, happy that he had got his own way. Kanra was sitting next to Shizuka trying to calm her down. Shizuka was pissed at Shizuo and Izaya for using her room and for letting Tsuki near Roppi. Tsuki sat there with his head lowered, Roppi's arm around him.

Kasuka sighed, taking the plates away. What was happening with his family? "Izaya!" The door slammed open, Hibiya strode in. "What did you send me?" Izaya wrapped a protective arm around Shizuo as Delic came in after him, closely followed by Tsugaru and the other one. "Master, why are you walking ahead?" Hibiya scowled at it. "Get away from me you filthy commoner."

Izaya smiled at his cousin. "It's a droid." Hibiya glared at him. "Cool, what is it." Kanra was out of her seat, walking around the Shizuo look-alike. "Who are you?" Delic turned to face her. "Mistress Kanra, I am Delic. I am in charge of master Hibiya's education." Kanra smirked. "Then go and teach him." Hibiya paled, before running out of the apartment.

"Kanra, you shouldn't tease him." Tsugaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Fine." Tsugaru had the abilty to calm them all down. "Who's this one?" She was pointing at the bouncy Izaya look-alike currently jumping on his back. "This is Psyche, he was Izaya's."

"What? You sent that thing after my cousin?" Izaya quickly packed away. "Now now, Shizu-chan." Kasuka watched as they started arguing. "You had sex in my room!" He looked hopelessly at Tsugaru, who was currently being distracted by Psyche. "Master Tsugaru, when can we have sex?"

"Shizuo how could you let Tsuki lose his innocence?" Kasuka sighed as they started yelling at each other. "Stop arguing." He didn't get a reply. "Everyone!" He had raised his voice. "Isn't this Shinra's fault?" He sighed as they all looked at each other, before heading out of the door. "I guess I'm doing the dishes then."

Shinra felt a shiver go through him. He had a really bad feeling. "Celty. You'll protect me right?"

End


	14. Fear (Izuo)

Title: - Fear

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo,

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya and his god complex, non-con, violence and suicide.

Summary: - Everyone is scared of something.

Everyone is scared of something. It's human, no one is fearless or they would have to be a god or a monster. The girl in front of him is scared of the teacher, he knows because she keeps her head lowered and tarts shaking every time he comes near her.

The boy beside him is scared of the boys he is being bullied by, one hand tries to cover the multiple bruises across his face, while revealing the yellowing ones on his arm. As soon as the lesson ends, he'll run from class trying to hide, but he'll get found like he always does.

The teacher is scared of him, he can tell, by the way he glances out of the corner of his eye, waiting for Izaya to challenge him. But he won't do that, he isn't interested in the human in front of him. He lets him go on with teaching the lesson, while he observes the rest of the class.

The girl on his other side is fiddling with her phone under the desk, trying not to get caught, it was a shame he had ended his stepping on phones hobby. If he snatched it away from her, would she be scared of him or more focused on getting her phone back? It was interesting how things could play out. For one she could argue and the teacher would give her detention, that would be amusing.

The girl right by the window was looking at the ground, it was a shame he couldn't see what she was looking at, maybe her crush. Like everyone else, she would be scared of confessing her feelings and being rejected. But he couldn't see, because he was in the centre of the class, the way it should be, his precious humans there for his observation.

At lunch time, he's on the roof with Dotachin, Shinra and teasing Shizu-chan. Dotachin is harder to read, he keeps to himself, but like Izaya, he doesn't wear the school uniform, he doesn't stay with them after school, he's their friend but not a close one.

Shinra is easier, his fear would be losing his beloved Dullahan Celty, now she was interesting, he currently had a file on his computer for her, filled with his own observations. His friend liked doing experiments, but sometimes he went too far. Wouldn't it be ironic if he was scared of blood, he'd be able to tease him for it.

That left one person, no he wasn't a person. It was the blond monster,who wasn't afraid of anything. He matched Izaya at his own games without realizing it. Anyone that annoyed him was sent flying by the brute's monstrous strength. It was a shame he wasn't afraid of anything, that would give him something else to use against the blond, tipping the board they were on.

It was during one of their fights, when he managed to pin Shizu-chan to the wall with his body, knife held to his throat, ready to end his life at any moment. Their eyes met, making Izaya step back. That was something he had never seen before, the look in the blond's eyes, couldn't have been fear. He forgot to dodge the oncoming fist, sending him flying over the gate.

The next time was in a more closed off space, Shizu-chan had cornered him in an alleyway, of course it was the other way around. This was another of his games, a test, to see if what he had seen was really there. The blond was threatening him, but that was okay, the knife came out again and he watched the blond flinch.

Ah, there it was the look in his eyes, was definitely fear. Part of him was worried that the monster had such a human quality, but the other part was elated, he had something to use against the brute. He was now superior, as it should have been from the start. Izaya dug the knife in, drawing blood and gaining a hiss from the monster beneath him.

Shizu-chan was scared of knives or maybe it was him. How great would it be if the blond was scared of him? It would be the best feeling in the world. He could feel himself become addicted to that look, he wanted more, now he was in control. He slashed the knife downwards, slicing the school uniform open, taking his time to view the chest uncovered.

The blond growled at him, but Izaya pressed the knife in too deep, warning him. The look in his eyes increased, making Izaya giddy. This was amazing, what else should he do? He made up his mind biting down hard, leaving his mark on the blond's shoulder, the one that now said mine. The knife cut lower, making Shizu-chan back closer into the wall.

He cut through his pants, letting the blond shiver as the cold hit his skin. The eyes of the monster were full of fear, nothing else. Fear of the knife cutting his skin, fear of what Izaya was doing to him, fear of the pain he was about to go through. He kept the knife at his throat, while he thrust upwards into the blond, without any preparation. It was unbearably tight, but he didn't care.

That look was addicting, it had intensified, tears leaking from the blond's eyes. He could hear him screaming in pain, not bothering to muffle his voice, who would help a monster anyway? He was doing everyone in Ikebukuro a favour. Ah, his beloved humans didn't deserve him.

He left the scared, no the now terrified monster on the floor, as he released inside him, tainting him further as he pulled out. He stepped back revelling in the look directed at him. The monster was scared of his god, it was how it should be.

Shizu-chan didn't come to school the next day, Izaya was slightly disappointed. He wanted more. The blond didn't turn up the day after that either or the next. It was a week until Izaya felt annoyed, that the monster thought he could avoid him. Making his mind up, he confronted the blond.

It was dark when he snuck into the monster's den. The blond was huddled under the covers, visibly shaking. Izaya called his name through the darkness, watching the monster freeze, before trying to run from the room. But Izaya was quicker, his knife to the blond's throat, pinning him to the floor.

He couldn't see the blond's eyes through the dark, but through the whimpers and pleading to let him go, he could taste his fear,it made him aroused. It gave him control, over the creature beneath him, once again making him submit, before leaving him on the floor a shivering mess.

Izaya never left him alone, he was there every night and if he wasn't he was still watching the monster. Shizu-chan was afraid to step out of the room, afraid of the dark, terrified of him. At one point he observed the blond trying to end his life or he supposed that was what he was doing. The monster had tried to pick up a knife, holding it to his wrist, before shuddering and dropping it, climbing underneath the bed. The monster hiding under the bed, it was almost laughable.

Still he wanted more, he couldn't get enough of that expression. He made him submit again and again, he taught him to beg, giving him more and more to fear. The next time he updated his file, the blond was scared of anyone touching him, he was afraid of moving from underneath the bed, knowing he would be waiting. He was afraid of water and showering, he was scared of being naked and the newest one scared of drowning.

That was a fun one, keeping the blond beneath him, while forcing his head, into the bath tub. He guessed the monster was afraid of every room in his apartment now. Izaya grinned, while the monster visibly shook, while he was unconscious.

Once Shinra had been around to ask him what was wrong, by that time Shizu-chan was looking for shadows that weren't even there, well he was still watching and unable to speak. Celty had tried to get through to him as well, but that had failed. The monster he had broken and tamed, was scared of everything. Almost.

He was surprised when he had turned up that night, to find the room empty. He checked the apartment, trying to find the blond's new hiding place, he wasn't allowed to disobey his god. The monster couldn't be found, that was the first twinge he had, an undefinable emotion.

He looked up as he stepped from the building, seeing the shadow from above. He couldn't move as it grew larger, hurtling towards him, it was then he realised it was a person, no it was his monster. He couldn't do anything as the blond hit the concrete. Shizu-chan was supposed to be afraid of not being able to breath, of going outside, but the blond wasn't afraid of death. Izaya looked down at him in shock. He really was a monster.

Shizu-chan didn't die, but he was in a coma. He was for the next week, the next year and soon school had ended and everyone had graduated. Still the blond didn't wake up. Izaya became an informant, living in his own apartment, becoming one of the most dangerous in Tokyo. His nineteenth birthday came and went and still the monster slept.

The years went by quickly and soon he was twenty three, but he would never admit it. After all he was a god, forever twenty one. And Shizu-chan remained comatose and unchanging. Izaya hated it, he was growing up and the monster stayed the same.

Dotachin had his own gang, Shinra was an underground doctor, Celty a courier. They all had moved on, getting on with their lives. In less than a month, he would be twenty one again, as he had been for the past three years. He still had the balloons and cake decorations from the last times he had used them.

It was when he decided to visit the blond he had that twinge again. Shizu-chan was still in the same room, he still had the same expressionless face while he slept. You couldn't tell the amount of time that passed. When the blond finally woke up he would still be a teenager, he hadn't had any experiences outside school, he hadn't even finished school.

His twenty first again birthday came and went and again everything changed, he was still an informant but he had more work to do, he was using more energy up, getting older each day. He had stopped looking in mirrors and windows, he was still twenty one, he just didn't look it any more, then again a lot of people didn't look their age.

But Namie, she had a habit of putting them back up, probably just to mess with him. It was one of those times he caught his reflection that he recognized the look in his crimson eyes. Once again he was sitting in the blond's hospital room, where he remained in exactly the same position, the same indent in the sheet.

He hated the monster, the one that had frozen himself in time, something Izaya could never do. The blond had escaped from him, for all those years, maybe he would never wake up. But he couldn't believe that, the look in his eyes, mirrored the blond's terrified expression of the past. The twinge in his chest was fear, but he was a god, he didn't fear anything.

Just as Shizu-chan was a monster, who ended up fearing everything. Izaya was scared of getting older, he was afraid of the truth which he could now see everyday, especially when he saw the figure laying on the bed. He was scared of the blond never waking up, he was terrified that he was human, like everyone else. But that wasn't true.

Izaya stood up, as he did everyday and reached down to kiss the comatose blond. Their roles had reversed, it had taken him a while to realise it, but now he knew. From the moment he had hurt the blond in his addiction, He was a monster and Shizu-chan was his god. He would be back tomorrow or maybe even tonight to watch over him, because he couldn't escape his own fear.

End


	15. No fair (Izuo)

Title: - No fair

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo,

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya, language, gender bender

Summary: - Shizuo is fed up, Izaya is always one step ahead of him and never lets him top. Maybe Shinra can help.

He loved the damn flea, he really did. But sometimes he wished things could change. Izaya was sadistic to say the least, he loved teasing him, finding new ways to humiliate the blond. Their relationship was a secret to everyone except the few friends they had.

As usual he would chase the annoyance through Ikebukuro to keep up appearances. Ok, to get rid of the frustration Izaya made him feel as well. The things that were done to his body, the way Izaya played with him. It wasn't fair, he was bigger, taller and a lot better built. But yes, in their relationship, he was the uke, the bottom, always underneath the damn flea, who had complete control.

He didn't get it, why Izaya liked the control so much and he had told him so again and again. Why couldn't they change it, Shizuo could show him why he should be on top. Of course the flea had laughed at him every time, continuing his assault on the blond's body.

"Just let me top you flea, see how you like it." Crimson eyes looked down at him as the flea hovered over his body. "Again, Shizu-chan? We've gone over this before." He cried out as Izaya bit down hard on his shoulder, he cursed his body for reacting. "See, you're made for this, you even have a girlish name." The blond glared at him, it wasn't fair. Before he could say anything, Izaya went back to what he was doing.

Biting and sucking along his chest, making marks that would take forever to disappear and when they faded, more would be made. Izaya made sure they stayed, before moving lower. Shizuo hated what Izaya had done to his body, he couldn't resist him, couldn't stop him and damn it he liked it. He was only glad the crazy otaku Erika didn't know the truth.

He shook with pleasure as Izaya pressed into him, connecting their bodies. "See Shizu-chan, a perfect fit." Only because Izaya was the only one who would do this to him, the flea was the only one who wanted to get close to the monster. His fingers curled digging into the sheets. Damn him. And then he couldn't think straight. Izaya hit that bundle of nerves with perfect accuracy.

The flea was always rough, keeping him down, pinned to the bed. Izaya's teeth clamped down on his ear, drawing blood and creating a new mark. He wouldn't be able to hide that one, what would Tom and Vorona say? "Ne, Shizu-chan. Focus on this." Oops, Izaya hated it when he was distracted. The flea pulled out, thrusting back in, his hand wrapped around the blond's member sending him over the edge.

His vision turned white, his breathing harsh as he came down from his high. Sure he enjoyed it, but seeing |Izaya's smirk above him, always looking down on him. He wanted to try at least once. He groaned as Izaya released inside him, knowing it would be a bitch to clean. Finally the nuisance pulled out and he allowed himself to relax.

He made to get off the bed, when he was pushed back down. "Get off me flea." He reached up, wiping the blood from his ear, he wouldn't be surprised if that one scarred. "We're not done, Shizu-chan. I'm still hard." The blond let himself fall back on the sheets, knowing he wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"It pisses me off, he does whatever he wants." Celty started typing on her phone. _But you love him, don't you?" _They were sitting in Shinra's apartment, with no Izaya around to interfere. He was laying down on the sofa, since it hurt less than sitting up. "Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't let him do it. Can I smoke in here?" The dullahan nodded. _Why don't you talk to him? _

And that was a problem, the flea didn't listen, he did whatever he wanted regardless. Izaya thought he was always right and if he wasn't he'd throw a fit. He had a girl name? Izaya was more of a girl than him. "Hey Celty, what do you think the flea would be like as a girl?" He blinked as his friends shoulders started shaking. "Celty?""

_Would there be a difference? _Ah, now he felt better. He could always count on Celty to cheer him up. "Celty my beloved, I'm back." Another annoyance stepped into the room. "Oh? Shizuo, why are you here?" Shinra knew why he was laying down, but didn't say anything, the blond could still throw him out of the window.

"Shinra, could you turn Izaya into a girl?" Celty's shoulders were still shaking. Shinra blinked at the two of them. "Would there be a difference?" That caused Celty to fall back into the chair. "You two are becoming alike." Shinra raised an eyebrow. "It's possible. A few changes, to his cells. Its definitely something I could do. It would be temporary, but..."

_Is that a good idea? _Both of them watched as the illegal doctor rushed from the room. "He's always doing crazy experiments, this is just a new one." Celty typed quickly. _And if it works? _Shizuo smirked, cigarette between his lips. "Then I'll have less to worry about."

"It's done, I am a genius." Shinra waved the vial in front of the dullahan. "Look at this my beloved Celty, your future husband is amazing." Shizuo took the vial as Celty punched Shinra. "So I get the flea to drink this?" Shinra nodded. "Yes, but-" Celty hit him again. "Ow, Celty that hurts." Shizuo shook his head, leaving them too it. "See you later."

Now how to get the flea to drink it, the liquid was a pale pink colour, it could pass as strawberry desert topping. Then again the flea hated cakes, anything even a little bit sweet. This was going to be harder. Shizuo loosened his grip, so he didn't break the glass.

He sighed unlocking the door to his apartment. "Surprise!" Two familiar girls jumped out at him, the more energetic of the two jumping on his back. "Introduce us to Yuuhei." Shizuo grit his teeth. "How did you two get in?" He pulled the girl from his back. "We climbed through the window." The blond sighed. "The twins were getting to be way too much like their brother.

"Kasuka isn't here, you two need to leave." Mairu sighed. "Hey what's that over you?" Shizuo grimaced, looking down at the pink liquid seeping through his uniform. Damn, what a waste. He would have to ask Shinra for some more. "You too out now." He struggled to get the twins out of his apartment, cursing at the empty vial.

Shizuo threw the glass in the bin, heading for the bathroom. The last thing he needed was for Izaya to walk on him. Why was that family so troublesome. Grabbing a towel, he placed it on the rack. He quickly pulled his uniform off, the pink liquid had gone through his shirt and onto his skin, it felt disgusting. He stepped under the blast of water, scrubbing the gunk off him.

His arm slid from underneath the covers, his hand slamming on the alarm clock, shutting up his alarm. Shizuo groaned sitting up, he felt like crap, his chest heavy. He reached his to his head, brushing his long hair away from his shoulder. Wait. What? "No, no." Hesitantly he pushed the covers away from him.

The blond gulped looking down at himself. "Fuck." He – no it was she now. The damn liquid had changed him into a woman. Shizuo snatched up the phone, trying not to crush it in his hand. Impatiently he waited for the other end to pick up. "Hello?" She felt like crying. "Shinra, you idiot. You said you had to drink it."

"Shizuo? Your voice sounds higher. Ah, did you spill it over you?" Wait, he knew? "Do something. I'm a fucking girl." Yes he was crying, but he couldn't stop, long blond hair flowing over his shoulders onto his breasts. He wouldn't be able to hide them, they were too big. "Shizuo, are you crying?" He let the phone go, landing on his lap. "Damn it."

"Shizuo? Hey, Shizuo?" Shinra sighed, hanging up. Instead of Izaya becoming the experiment, Shizuo had instead. "Is something wrong with Shizu-chan?" He forgot Izaya was here. The informant laid the cup back on the table. "No, nothing." Crimson eyes saw right through him. "Shinra. Tell me." The look in his friend's eye said he wouldn't go away until he had an answer.

"One of my experiments went wrong." Izaya didn't blink. What changed there? Shinra was always doing crazy things. "So what did you do?" Judging by the phone call, something to do with Shizu-chan. "...female. See you later." Izaya blinked as Shinra ran from the room.

"Shizu-chan?" There was no answer when he knocked on the door, but of course Izaya had a spare key, copied when the blond was sleeping. The apartment was empty, he hadn't checked the bedroom or bathroom. "Shizu-chan?" The door to the bathroom opened, followed by a high pitched scream. "I-zaya." The informant gaped at the figure in front of him. "Shizu-chan?"

Gone was the large, built body with masculine features. Instead there was a tall, thin woman, with long blond hair and large breasts, holding the towel in front of her as protection. "Wow, it really is Shizu-chan, maybe you should be named Shizuka instead?"

The blond didn't move as he stepped closer, tearing the towel away, to get a closer look at his lover's body. "You should know to keep away from Shinra's experiments." The blond glared at him, turning him on, his lower half twitching to life. No matter what the blond looked like, he still felt lust and attraction, towards the other.

The marks that he had created were still there, now littered over the blond's breasts, a crescent shaped scab, on the top of her ear. "Why are you here, flea?" But still the same spiteful tongue. "You make one hot woman." The red flush that dusted her cheeks was cute, a word other people wouldn't dream of associating with the blond.

Something he was glad for, the blond was his. No one else could have him. Everyday he led his Shizu-chan around Ikebukuro, letting the blond believe he was chasing him. It was their routine, chase, sex, mark, release and repeat.

He grabbed the blond's wrist pulling her towards the bed. She didn't hesitate, he had trained Shizu-chan well enough. It was new and different. His lover a different gender, laying on the covers, hair sprawled over the pillows. His hands cupped her large breasts, nuzzling them as he brought his face closer, biting down harshly on one of the nubs.

She cried out, hands trying to push Izaya away. Her new body was sensitive, every bite tingled, every touch burned. Izaya's hand travelled past her stomach to her new private area, that she couldn't bear to look at, when she had showered. Part of her had hoped the flea was gay and not bi sexual. It looked like he was wrong.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, have you tried this part yet?" His fingers dipped inside her new entrance, his head hovering over the new area. "You're so wet here." Her body arched, as Izaya licked inside her, never had she felt so sensitive. "S-stop." She didn't like it, this new body, the new feelings and still the flea was in control.

"How does it feel, Shizu-chan?" As if he couldn't tell. Izaya was teasing her again. "I don't have any condoms on me. I wonder if you'll get pregnant if I come inside you." The blond froze, the flea was going too far with his teasing. " It would be weird seeing you get fat for nine months. Then we'd probably get married." It was the only other way for Izaya to bind the blond to him.

"S-stop i-it." Izaya stopped his smirk dropping. She was crying, his Shizu-chan was crying, her hands covered her face, but he could still hear the sobbing. He stepped back for once not sure what to do. "S-shizu-chan? What's wrong?"

She didn't know what was wrong with her, now that she had started, she couldn't stop. Tears flooded from her eyes, staining her face. Shizuo's hands were pulled away, so he was looking up at Izaya, a new emotion in the flea's eyes. "Shizu-chan. Don't cry, come on." Izaya pulled him up, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her.

It was the first time Izaya had tried to be gentle, the first time time the other's warmth surrounded her. It felt safe, She rested her head on his shoulder, letting herself calm down. Izaya glanced down at the blond in his arms, she had finally stopped crying. He had never been gentle with Shizu-chan, but here he was closer than they had ever been, it felt warm, as if the blond was finally his.

Shizuo opened her eyes, feeling a warm body, pressed tightly against her own, Izaya's arms around her. Maybe it wasn't so bad being a woman. Izaya opened his eyes meeting the blond's gaze. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." It was awkward, a new part to their relationship. "M-morning." She let her eyes drop, lowering her head, where Izaya's chest was. She could stay like this forever.

Izaya let her go back to sleep, curled up against him. He could just close his eyes and join her, but the knocking on the door was getting louder. Carefully he unwrapped her arms, climbing off the bed, heading for the door. "Celty, what do you want?" The dullahan tilted her head, she seemed confused. Her hand shot forward feeling his chest. _You're not female? _

Izaya raised an eyebrow. "No, didn't Shinra send you?" The dullahan nodded. _He said his experiment was a success. What went wro- _Izaya had seen the message before it was deleted. "Hmm, Celty are you saying Shizuo wasn't supposed to be the one to turn into a girl?" He was sure the dullahan looked guilty. _Shizuo loves you Izaya. Here's the antidote. Don't hurt him. _

The informant closed the door, looking at the blue vial in his hands. Ah, this was Shizuo's fault. He knew that now, the blond had been going on about topping him like a broken record, even if he was a girl, it wouldn't change anything. The blond would still be his, he would just be introducing the blond to the world of toys. Shizu-chan was still asleep, when he walked back in. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Look what I have."

Shizuo opened her eyes at the sound of Izaya's voice. He was standing by the side of the bed holding a blue vial. That must be the antidote to change her back. She held out her hand, when Izaya pulled it away. "Celty gave it to me. She seemed to think I would need it." Shizuo couldn't help it, underneath that gaze that saw everything, he looked away, lowering his own eyes.

He didn't expect Izaya to laugh at him. "Shizu-chan, maybe I should leave you like this?" Shizuo shook her head, she hated being a woman. "No, change me back." Izaya poured the liquid into her mouth, before climbing onto the bed, the glass on the floor now forgotten. He pulled the blonde on top of him, spreading her legs, so she was straddling his stomach.

"How long do you think it will take to change back?" Izaya circled a finger around her entrance. "If I keep my finger in here, do you think the hole will stay?" She was crying again, but he couldn't help but tease her. Instead he pressed his finger into her other hole. "Ne, Shizu-chan. You can be on top." The blond looked at him sceptically. "You can ride me and do all the work for a change."

Shizuo grit her teeth, adjusting to the fingers inside her. She clenched her fists, readying herself to punch the damn flea. "Shizu-chan. I love you." Her emotions short circuited, her body relaxed as she lost the will to fight and still the damn flea was smirking at her. "I hate you, flea."

But both of them knew it wasn't true. But right now, it was the only thing she had, that Izaya hadn't taken away from her. She wouldn't say the three words that would bind them together, the way they both wanted and she wasn't looking forward to her punishment, the one Izaya was planning in his twisted mind.

End


	16. Not alone (Izaya x Mikado)

Title: - Not alone

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Mikado

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya

Summary: - AU – It was no secret, not everyone in Ikebukro was human. Most people knew about Shizuo's super strength, the slasher and the black rider. But very few people knew Izaya was a shape shifter.

**A/N:- **_This one is for Lady of the Shards, who wanted more Mikado. At the moment these are all plot bunnies that have been bouncing around in my head, but I do take requests. _

He didn't know how he felt about his best friend. He and Kida were growing closer, their relationship slowly changing. And then he had left. Their friendship had shattered. All three of them had found out the truth. Mikado was the leader of the Dollars, Kida the leader of the yellow scarves and Anri was possessed by the blade Saika.

Kida had left with his ex girlfriend, leaving Mikado and Anri behind. He still didn't know how he felt, there was an empty feeling in his chest. School was boring, lunch, was just him and Anri. He missed his friend, the constant pestering for him to get laid. After school he had nothing to do. Occasionally he would hang out with Anri, but that was awkward by itself.

Instead he spent more time on the Dollars website, taking control of Ikebukuro. Speaking to Kanra ans Setton. It passed time, but he still felt empty. Then there was the informant, the cause of the problem in the first place. Everyone knew he was the best informant, they just didn't know how he did it.

But Mikado did, he knew the truth about Izaya. He hadn't mentioned to him, that he knew. Not yet. Unbelievably Izaya was a shape shifter, the one who spent so much time loving humans, wasn't. He wasn't surprised, he had seen Celty, seen Shizuo's amazing strength. If anything he felt excitement.

He was interested in Izaya, as much as the informant liked playing with him. At first he hated him, he had lost his friends. But now, it was the same situation as Kida. He had an unknown feeling in his chest, he could guess what it was, though he didn't want to take any chances.

Anri met him at the gate, waving him over. He couldn't help but smile as he made his way over. "Good morning, Sonohara-san." The girl crossed her arms over her large breasts. "Mikado-kun, I told you to call me Anri-chan." The teen shook his head, walking with her into school. "Do you want to hang out after school?" He agreed straight away, nodding his head. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about Mikado-kun's apartment?" Everyone had noticed Anri had become more sure of herself, she spoke louder and smiled a lot more. She had been like it since Kida had left. "Are you sure? Sonohara-san?" He received a flick on his forehead. "I told you it's Anri-chan." They walked into the classroom, Mikado rubbing at his forehead. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

Anri sat next to him, observing everyone around her. Once the teacher came in she yawned falling asleep on her desk. Mikado left her sleeping, propping one of the books up in front of her. After all she didn't need to be here. But he was glad she was, it made the day go by quicker.

At lunch they sat on the roof, eating their food together. Neither one of them mentioned Kida, it was still a sore subject, well for him anyway. A beeping sound made him look over at her, Anri sighed pulling her phone from her pocket. He waited as she flipped the screen up. "Sorry Mikado-kun. I have to go." The teen nodded as she ran out of the door.

He was left to walk home on his own, opening the door to his apartment. Dropping his bag, he headed to the computer. The only thing in his life that had any meaning. Mikado logged into the chat room seeing who was on. Looking at the history, Setton and Kanra had signed off ten minutes ago.

He had loved Kida, but he didn't know as what, a friend, family or did he love him romantically? The knock at the door, broke him out of his thoughts. It was probably Anri, she did say she would come around before she had left. He wasn't expecting to see Kida.

Mikado blinked, taken aback. He still hadn't sorted his feelings out, but there in front of him was his best friend. The scruffy blond hair and familiar hoody. He broke into a smile as he noticed Kida's red eyes. He could never hide them, whoever he was. "Hey, Mikado-kun." Kida was never polite either. "I came back to see you." Ah, so that was it. He and Kida were friends that would never change.

There was only one person, who had stayed by his side, tried to make him happy. "Mikado-kun?" The other was staring at him curiously. "Come in." He finally had his answer. Kida closed the door behind him. "So how have you been?" It laughable how out of character the blond was, but no one could copy his best friend.

"I think I love you." He stood facing the blond. A flash of disappointment crossed Kida's face, before it turned into an awkward smile. "I have Saki." Mikado shook his head. "I wasn't talking about Kida-kun. I love you Izaya-san." Red eyes widened, before they narrowed. "I know what you are."

Mikado watched in awe as the blond hair turned jet black, his facial features changing, soon Izaya stood in front of him, looking through him with those crimson eyes. It was exactly like the first time he had seen him do it. "I've always been careful. How did you notice? Mikado-kun."

The teen shrugged. "When Shizuo had you cornered, you changed into a small boy, to get away." Izaya pressed a ringed knuckle against his head. "Damn. You won't tell anyone will you?" Mikado shook his head, he wouldn't tell anyone, besides there was something else he wanted to know. "Where did Anri go?" The informant raised an eyebrow. "You knew about that too?"

"You should have said something, her body is abnormally heavy." Izaya sat on the floor, pulling the teen down with him. "She's with Celty, trying to control Saika." The teen looked at the floor, drawing on his knee with his finger. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that." He could have just left him alone, he didn't have to stay by his side. "What was it you said before? You love me?"

Mikado blushed, letting himself be pushed down on the floor. "I guess it's the same. You're one of my precious humans." Izaya kissed, Mikado kissing him back, they both wanted it. Their hands worked quickly taking off their clothes, Izaya's seemed to disappear from his body. "Did you love Masaomi-kun?" The teen shook his head. "Only as a best friend." His answer seemed to make Izaya happy.

He had a feeling that he wasn't the only one who was lonely. They both held onto each other, their tongues tightly wound around each others. Hands felt blindly along each other's bodies, their heated gaze never breaking. Mikado shivered as Izaya gripped his member, stroking it to life. He could feel his face heat up as he hesitantly reached for the informant's.

He hadn't seen the elder's lower half, but it was big and hot in his hand. His face must be the same colour as Izaya's eyes. They broke the kiss at the same time, both of them coming up for air. "You're face is flushed, Mikado-kun. Is this your first time?" The teen nodded, focusing on moving his hand. Izaya was taking it all. His first kiss, first hand job and if this continued, his virginity.

"Tighten your grip." Mikado did as he was told, stroking the length, the same way Izaya was. It didn't take long before an unfamiliar feeling spread through his body. "My body feels weird." The informant smiled down at him, flicking the tip. The feeling increased, he felt something burst.

Mikado covered his eyes in embarrassment. He had made a mess over his stomach and Izaya's hand. "Mikado-kun, you really are too cute." He waited for his breathing to slow down before, finally looking up at the informant, who was cleaning them with his discarded top. "Was that too much or do you want to continue?" The teen smiled, Izaya still hadn't come. "Let's continue."

He was rethinking his decision, when the informant pressed a finger into him. It didn't hurt, but it felt uncomfortable. "Relax, Mikado-kun." Izaya had spread plenty of lubricant over his fingers, though Mikado was curious as to why he carried it around with him. His body jerked, as Izaya touched something inside him. "Found it." The teen was hard again, Izaya's hand wrapped around him, abusing both areas. His body couldn't take the new found pleasure, His body shuddered as that feeling swept through him.

Izaya felt Mikado clench around his fingers as he released. There was a small thud, as the teens head hit the floor. He had passed out. Izaya smiled down at him, cleaning them up and carrying him to the bed. He pulled the covers over the two of them, wrapping his arms around the teen. Joining him in his sleep.

Mikado opened his eyes, trying not to scream as he saw Anri sleeping next to him, her large breasts pressing against him. What the hell had happened after he passed out? He tried wriggling from the other's arms, when mischievous crimson eyes opened. "Izaya-san. Don't do that." He relaxed in the informant's grip as he changed back. "Are you still coming to school?"

Izaya tilted his head, but didn't answer. "Since you changed into all of my friends. What if I was friends with Heiwajima-san?" Mikado laughed as Izaya narrowed his eyes, a ringed finger digging into to the teen's forehead. "That's not funny, Mikado-kun." Mikado tried to push his new lover away, as his lips were attacked. "Izaya-san. I have school." Red eyes smirked down at him. "Your school will be closed for a few days, they have a bug problem."

Mikado blinked. Maybe he should reconsider this relationship. "We have some time to spend together. Try not to pass out this time." He should of known Izaya would be like this, but at least he wasn't alone. He had someone who would stay by his side. The teen smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around the informant.

End


	17. Apply within (Izaya x Shizuo)

Title: - Apply within

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya

Summary: - AU Erika is friends with Shizuo and owns a sex shop. Shizuo needs a job and maybe some fun.

"Shizu-Shizu. What's wrong?" Erika skipped around Kadota, looking at the depressed blond. Shizuo stubbed out his cigarette looking up at the otaku. "I got rejected again. I thought dying my hair would make a difference." Erika looked down at the pile of paper, in the blond's hand. Poor Shizu-Shizu. But maybe, no he was her friend. But this was a perfect chance and who knows he might fall in love.

"Shizu-Shizu. You can work for me if you want." The blond looked up, he was suspicious, he knew exactly what his friend was into. "What do you do?" Erika smiled at him. "Wait and see. I promise, you won't regret it." He looked down at the useless pile of rejections and then at his grinning friend. "Fine." Erika squealed. "That's great, you can start tomorrow. Come to the below address." She handed him a bit of paper, with the details on. Erika owned a store called Playtime.

He didn't know what to wear. The only thing on the sheet he had been given was the name and address. In the end, he decided to go with his bartender uniform, the one his brother had brought him. The job he should have kept, but of course his temper had been his downfall.

He followed the instructions, stepping in front of a small shop. It looked normal enough. The exterior was pink and black, the glass door held an open sign. In the shop window, there were maid outfits. It looked like a cosplay store. He should have expected it from the otaku. Oh well, he had already said yes.

Pushing open the door, he stepped inside. His eyes instantly locking with crimson ones behind the counter. He headed to the counter, taking in the figure. He was shorter and thinner than Shizuo, he had dark hair and was wearing a parker, with a fur hood. He tried to look away, but that gaze held on, drinking him in.

"Can I help you?" The guy's voice purred, in his ears. Erika hadn't mentioned anyone else. "I'm looking for Erika Karisawa. Have you seen her?" The other shrugged, still focused on him. "Who's asking?" This guy was pissing him off. "Shizuo Heiwajima. What is it to you?" Red eyes widened, before he smiled. "Oh, the one for the interview. I'm Izaya Orihara."

Shizuo turned away, he didn't care who he was. "Why are you dressed as a bartender? Did Erika request it?" Izaya had flipped over, now sitting on the counter. "It was my old job." Izaya was making him feel uncomfortable. "Hmm, bartender to working in a sex shop. That's a bit random." Shizuo glared at him, so what? Wait. His eyes widened as he finally looked at the merchandise on the shelf. Oh no. Damn it Erika.

Izaya was watching him closely. "What? You didn't know?" He swung his legs laughing. "Oh? You're blushing. Ne, Shizu-chan." What was with the stupid nickname? Izaya leaned forward, his breath ghosting along the blond's ear. "Are you a virgin?" Shizuo felt his face flush, making the other laugh. "You are, aren't you. That's so cute."

The phone rang, Izaya reached over to pick it up. "Playtime, how can I help?" Did he have to do that? "Erika. Yes he's here. Oh? Okay. I'll let you know. Bye bye." He was smirking as he hung up. "Erika has something t do. So I will be doing your interview." Shizuo gulped, maybe he should leave now? Before he could move, Izaya hopped from the counter, flipping the sign over on the door, so it now said closed.

"I'll come back later." He went to step around his interviewer, when Izaya grabbed his arm. "You're here now, Shizu-chan. Follow me." Follow? More like dragged. He was taken to a room, the door locked behind him. The room was smart and tidy, looking like a normal office. He noticed a small pile of Erika's books in the corner. "Take a seat, Shizu-chan." Izaya gestured to the desk in front of them.

It was too late to back out now. He took a seat, Izaya was still smirking as he took a seat on the other side. He took a file from the top draw, placing in front of him, a pen between his lips. Not once did those crimson eyes, leave the blond. "Name?" He already knew it. Shizuo sighed in annoyance. "Shizuo Heiwajima." Izaya wrote his name down.

"Age?" Erika knew all of this. "Twenty three." Izaya smiled at him. "Are you a virgin?" Shizuo glared at him. "Yes. Is that even a question on there?" Izaya was still smiling. "Yes. Sexual preference?" Maybe he could smash the table over his head? No, he was just doing his job. "Shizu-chan? Don't you know? You could be straight, gay or bisexual." Shizuo looked away, he was dying for a cigarette. "Gay."

There he had admitted it, something only Erika and his brother Kasuka knew. "Hmm, same as me then." The damn smirk was back. "That's it for personal information. You'll need to know how each product works, in case the customers ask. " Izaya opened another draw, taking out a carrier bag. "Erika keeps a set, for training purposes."

Izaya took the first item out, placing it on the desk. "First one is lubricant. I'll give you a copy of the price list. You need to know how it works, and which ones we sell. The most popular ones are strawberry and vanilla." Shizuo took the bottle in his hand, reading the label. He jumped as he felt something touch his ankle.

He ignored it, gritting his teeth as Izaya ran his foot up the blond's leg. Shizuo shivered glaring at him. "What are you doing?" His interviewer shrugged, taking out the next item. "I take it you know what this is?" He was really in the wrong place. Izaya pressed his foot against his lower area. "You really are innocent. Have you even kissed before?"

Shizuo moved away from the touch. It wasn't his fault, no one wanted to get close to him. He was a monster. "What's it to you?" Izaya pressed down harder, making him stifle a moan. "Curious. Ne,Shizu-chan. Can you even get it up? Is that why you haven't been with anyone?" The blond growled, shoving Izaya's foot off him. He stood angrily, picking up the table with ease.

His interviewer blinked, before he hopped to safety, his smirk back in place. "So strong, are you a monster Shizu-chan?" Shizuo flinched at the words. "Since you destroyed the desk, I guess we'll have to take this somewhere else. Izaya grabbed the keys and bag from the shattered desk, unlocking the next room. "Come on, Shizu-chan?"

Reluctantly the blond followed. Why hadn't he been scared. Scratch that, maybe he should be afraid? The only thing in this room was a bed. "Now where were we?" Izaya tipped the contents onto the bed. "Shizuo only knew what a few of the items were." He was sitting on the bed, when he heard a metallic clink. "Handcuffs. We have normal ones, or fur covered. Shizuo glared at the pink fur covered ones chaining him to the bed.

Izaya grabbed another pair, chaining his other wrist to the bed. "They suit you, Shizu-chan." The blond glared at him, though he supposed he would rather do this with Izaya, than Erika. He panicked as the other took his jacket off. His boots were taken off and thrown on the floor, along with his trousers. Izaya stared at him, after he had pulled the shirt up to his bound wrists. "You have an amazing body, Shizu-chan."

He shivered as fingers trailed along his chest, the hands moved lower, removing his boxers. "Next is this." Izaya held up a small plastic looking ring. He groaned as it was slipped over his length. "This is a cock ring. It comes in plastic, rubber, metal or it vibrates. It comes in an assortment of colours." Shizuo jerked forward. "This one vibrates." This was the first time n his life, he had felt this kind of pleasure.

He watched as Izaya unscrewed the cap on the bottle. "You remember this, or did you forget already?" Shizuo watched him squeeze some onto his fingers. He shrank back as those fingers moved along the crack of his ass. "Do we have to do this?" Izaya ignored him, pushing his finger past the ring of muscle. It felt uncomfortable. "Take it out." His interviewer looked up at him. "But it didn't hurt right?"

Shizuo shook his head. No it didn't hurt. "So it's okay to continue." Another finger entered him, before they moved apart, stretching him. He didn't recognize the feeling running through his body? But he knew he needed to get rid of it. His erection ached. "You need to come already? Is this your first orgasm?" Shizuo closed his eyes, refusing to answer.

Izaya read it in his expression, everything he was doing was a first for the blond. Taking the ring off, he fisted Shizu-chan's member, bringing him to the edge. The inexperienced blond, shuddered as he came hard, trying to come down from his first high. Izaya wasted no time, licking his fingers. "So cute, Shizu-chan." Again with the damn nickname?

He felt Izaya pull his fingers out, reaching for the next item. "This one comes in different colours, sizes and shapes." Shizuo blinked at the small vibrator in his hand. "Wait, I know what it is." Izaya was already lubing it up, pressing it against his entrance. He grit his teeth as it was pushed in. "Relax, Shizu-chan. I used the smallest one." And then he flipped the switch, just as the blond was getting used to the intrusion.

Shizuo moaned as Izaya pulled it out, thrusting it back against a spot, he didn't know he had. Intense pleasure filled him. "Ngh. There." Izaya smirked, hitting the same spot. The blond felt the same familiar build up and knew he was close. "Ah, coming." Izaya moved the vibrator quicker, thrusting deeper. It was too much for him, his vision turned white as he came for the second time. Izaya pulled it out, dropping it on the bed.

He took in the image below him. He wondered what the relationship between Erika and the blond was. Shizu-chan was flushed and panting and Izaya had done it to him. He reached over unlocking the handcuffs. "What now?" The blond moved to sit up, wincing at the foreign feeling. "Get dressed. I'll let Erika know you've got the job." Izaya left the room, as soon as the door closed, he collapsed back on the bed. That was...amazing.

"Shizu-Shizu." Erika ran up to him, throwing her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're still here." Shizuo patted her on the back gently. "You should have told me, what shop I was going to working in." The otaku stepped back smiling. "Would you have come if I asked?" The blond sighed. No, he wouldn't. But he was glad he had.

"Have you been shown around?" At that point, Izaya leaped over the counter, stepping close to the blond. "I showed him." Erika squealed looking between the two. "Iza-Iza, Shizu-Shizu. You look great together." Izaya wrapped his arm around the scowling blond, Shizuo blushed as he felt a hand on his ass. "I have to write this down. This is great."

Erika ran to her office, looking for pen and paper. "Shizu-Shizu! What did I tell you about your temper?" The otaku stormed out of the room. "You two look after the store, I have to buy a new desk." Izaya still hadn't let go of him. He smirked up at the blond, as the door closed. "Should I show you how the rest of the stock works?" Shizuo glared at him. How was it Izaya wasn't scared of him? "Get off me. I need a cigarette." He could feel Izaya watching his every movement as he left the shop.

End


	18. Not the best idea (Izuo)

Title: - Not the best idea

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo (Izuo)

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya, Yaoi

Summary: - Izaya and Shizuo try to add excitement to their relationship. It doesn't always work.

"Oi flea, no way." Izaya smirked up at him. "Is it too adventurous for you? Shizu-chan." Shizuo glared at him. The damn flea, had been trying to make their sex life more interesting. "The bed is fine." Izaya sighed in disappointment. "So boring, Shizu-chan." His lover rolled over, facing away from him.

He knew what Izaya wanted. Now that they were together and had stopped chasing each other around Ikebukuro. Things had settled down. There was the occasional teasing between them and sex. But apart from that it was a safe relationship. He knew it wasn't enough for his flea.

Izaya craved control, yes he was the top in their relationship. Not that anyone knew, the flea was always trying to find new ways for them to 'enjoy' themselves. Shizuo had refused every single of one of them and he knew Izaya was getting tired of it. The same thing everyday. Their relationship probably wouldn't last. He didn't know why it had.

He was expecting the day, the flea would turn around and laugh at him, telling him it was all a joke and the blond had fell for it. Shizuo climbed out of bed, careful not to wake his sleeping lover. He was in his pyjamas and couldn't be bothered to change. Opening the window in Izaya's office, he leaned on the ledge lighting up a cigarette.

He was a monster who hurt anyone he touched, yet Izaya had stayed by his side as his equal. The two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro, were safest with each other. He felt arms wrap around his middle. "Why are you still up? Shizu-chan." Izaya had always been a light sleeper. Shizuo didn't answer him. The flea waited until he had finished his cigarette.

"You're thinking of stupid things again." Izaya cupped his cheek, bringing their lips together. Shizuo looked down in the other's crimson eyes. Yes, he was thinking of things, but they weren't stupid. He was thinking about Izaya. The flea slid his hand into the blond's leading him back to the bedroom. Shizuo let himself be pushed back onto the bed, the flea looking down at him.

Izaya had learned to read him perfectly. He knew all of his feelings, his insecurities. He kissed each one away, his hands moving along the blond's body underneath him. Shizu-chan never told him he was tired, never to stop. In the blond's mind, this was the only thing holding them together.

He hadn't spent years manipulating Shizu-chan, just so they could break up. He finally had his monster, he wasn't letting him go. "Oi, flea. Hurry up." Izaya wanted to take his time, teasing his him, making him beg. But he knew the blond wanted the pain, Shizu-chan thought he deserved it. He regretted what he had done to the blond, but if he hadn't, they wouldn't be here.

The blond would be with one of his precious humans, that wasn't allowed. Izaya had drawn his attention, deliberately making him angry, showing everyone his strength. Now it was just the two of them. Everyone thought the blond was a monster. He could have done something else, but this was the easiest way. What was the point in worrying about the past.

"Izaya!" Shizuo was getting impatient now. The flea was above him doing nothing. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the lube, throwing it at his lover. Izaya caught it easily flipping the cap off. He gasped as three fingers shoved into him. It hurt, but he was used to it. He needed it. His body shook as they brushed against that spot. Izaya's other hand, was wrapped around him, stroking him in a slow rhythm.

"Flea!" Izaya removed his fingers, covering his arousal. "hurry up." He slowly entered the blond, Shizu-chan moving his hips, taking him in. He was hurting himself again. There was a look of pain in his eyes. Izaya stopped any movement, leaning over to kiss his lover. Then he moved, keeping up a steady pace, the blond urging him to go harder. He shut him up with another kiss, the blond angrily muttering into his mouth as his body jerked, releasing onto his stomach.

Izaya pulled out, the blond glaring up at him. He cleaned them both up, pulling back the covers. "Come here, Shizu-chan." Shizuo climbed into the other side, Izaya wrapping his arms around him. He sighed, loosely holding him back. "Good night, Izaya." The arms around him gripped him tighter, pulling him into the flea's chest. "Good night, Shizu-chan."

Izaya was out with a client, he would be back soon. Shizuo glared at the book in his hand. Since they had announced their relationship, Karisawa had been giving him 'yaoi manga' well, that was what she called it. The books were hidden under his bed, he didn't think Izaya knew about them.

But he needed to do something to save their relationship. Shizuo flicked through another one, blushing at the content. There was no way, he was being chained up. Izaya would enjoy it though. The blond shook his head. No, it was too much. He threw the book on the bed behind him, reaching for the next one from the pile.

That one wouldn't work either. They didn't have any toys. Again not that he knew of. Izaya hadn't used any on him. The next one was about cosplay. He flicked through, finally finding one that he was willing to do. It was still embarrassing though. First he needed a cigarette.

When Izaya opened the door to their apartment, he thought he was dreaming. "I'm ho-" He was looking for Shizu-chan, finding him in the kitchen. The blond was wearing a white apron, with I love Izaya on. His sisters had brought it as a Christmas present. Izaya had a similar one that said I love Shizuo. By the looks of it, he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Stop staring, flea." It had taken everything he had to do this. He felt like an idiot, standing in front of his lover. But if it helped their relationship, he would go through with it. Izaya smirked. "This is a nice surprise Shizu-chan." His lover stepped forward pressing their bodies together. Shizuo groaned, as Izaya pressed his knee, into his arousal. "I want to take you, now Shizu-chan."

Izaya's hand slid under the apron, fingers curling around the blond's erection. "Fine, not here." Izaya shook his head. "You started this, Shizu-chan." He led him over to the kitchen table. "Oi, flea." Shizu-chan was finally agreeing to one of his ideas, he wasn't letting this go. "Shizu-chan, lean over the table." The flush on the blond's cheeks was delicious.

Shizuo took a deep breath, glad that no one else was around. Reluctantly, he bent his body, resting his upper half on the table. His eyes were closed tightly, not wanting to see Izaya behind him. He blinked as he didn't hear anything. He lifted his head, looking behind him. "Izaya?"

"Down here." Shizuo gripped the table as a wet heat engulfed him. The flea was under the table. He couldn't see what Izaya was doing. "Flea." Izaya bobbed his head under the table, his tongue swirling around his lover. Shizu-chan was enjoying this. He could hear the edge of the table crack, from where the blond held it. He gently scraped his teeth, making the others knees weaken. "Nn. Izaya!"

He smirked as he poked his tongue into slit, the body above him shuddered, releasing into his mouth. He licked his lips, hearing the harsh panting above him, his own arousal straining against his boxers. He drew his fingers across his mouth, catching any he had missed. Shizu-chan jolted as he swirled his fingers around his entrance, before pressing in.

"It's too bad, I can't see you, Shizu-chan." Izaya slipped his finger in, feeling the blond clench around him. "Are you enjoying this? Shizu-chan." He heard the aroused growl above him. "Shut up." Izaya pressed another finger in, scissoring the two. "Hurry up." He ignored him, taking his time.

Shizuo tightened his grip. Why was he liking this so much? Was it because he couldn't see what the flea was doing? His knees felt like they would give way soon. "Izaya." He knew the flea wanted to go slower, making him beg. He wanted him now, before his body gave up. "Ready? Shizu-chan." The flea's voice was louder as he climbed out from underneath the table.

Izaya lined himself up, thrusting his body forwards. Shizuo gripped the table, splinters of wood on the floor. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed around the kitchen. The blond groaned, as his still hard cock, brushed the underside of the table. "Nn. Izaya."

He listened to every noise his Shizu-chan made, they were his alone. Izaya was the only one who would every do this. If one of his precious humans got in the way. Well he'd show them how he treated his not so precious humans. "Faster." Gripping the blond's hips, he went deeper, going at a faster pace, hitting that spot inside him. Shizu-chan was quickly becoming undone. By him.

Shizuo's eyes snapped open, recognizing the new sound. "Izaya-" Izaya reached for his painful arousal under the table. "I know, Shizu-chan." The blond shook his head. Before he could say anything, he felt himself falling backwards as the table finally gave way, laying broken on the floor. Shizuo cried out, as he landed on Izaya, his lover going impossibly deep. He had never felt so full.

Izaya groaned as Shizuo fell back on him, forcing him deeper. The blond's body clenched around him, making it almost unbearable. He bit into Shizu-chan's neck, as he released inside him, flooding his lover's insides. The blond followed, making a mess on the kitchen floor. They both lay on the floor, coming down from their high.

Shizuo tried to climb off of him, only managing to turn around before, collapsing on Izaya's chest. The flea's chest vibrated as he laughed. "Guess we should have used the counter." He didn't have the energy to hit him. "Next time, pick something sturdier." Crimson eyes looked down at him. "We can do this again?" Shizuo nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"This is great, Shizu-chan. How about in the car?" The blond shook his head. "No way, flea." Izaya sighed. "What about the shower?" Mocha eyes, met his own. "...maybe." He smirked, wrapping his arms around the tired blond. He was never letting him go.

End


	19. No cheating allowed(IzayaxMikadoxShizuo)

Title: - No cheating allowed

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Mikado x Shizuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya, language, yaoi

Summary: - It was only one night, he didn't count on his jealous boyfriend finding out.

"Nn. Heiwajima-san." The teen arched his back, feeling the blond's hands on him. Shizuo's wet muscle poked from his mouth, trailing up his abdomen as he took, the younger body beneath him. "More." The blond nodded, thrusting deep, but trying not to hurt the teen. "Ryugasaki." They should have only been friends, but it had ended up like this.

His hand wrapped around the teen's erection, bringing him to the edge. "I'm g-going to c-cum." Shizuo felt the walls surrounding him close in. The teen was panting, nails digging into his back, that would leave marks. The blond rode out his own release, filling the teen with his fluid. Shizuo pulled out, watching his substance trickle from Ryugasaki's entrance.

Mikado lay there panting, coming down from his high. He had never felt such an intense pleasure. Not even from Kida. Heiwajima-san had been kind to him and somehow they had both ended up here. It was the second time, they had come here, but it was tonight, they had both decided to give into the lust between them. They shouldn't have done it. He was just getting over his break up with Kida.

And he knew the blond had a lover, he could tell from the hickeys that ran along his throat, peppering his chest. Heiwajima-san was loved. They were probably at home waiting for him, it wasn't all of the blond's fault this happened. He had been seducing him. After Kida, he had been drawn to the older blond.

He caught the cloth that was aimed for him. Shizuo lit up a cigarette. "Thank you, Heiwajima-san." The blond nodded. Mikado could see the guilt in his eyes. Whoever his lover was, they cared about each other. "Yeah." Mikado used the cloth to clean himself. "Do you regret it? What we did?" Shizuo didn't answer. "I'm sorry, Heiwajima-san. I forced my feelings on you." The blond looked up at him. "We're both to blame. I should go. Good night, Ryugasaki."

Mikado blinked as he was lightly kissed on the forehead, the blond leaving his apartment. Shizuo couldn't say his name properly. Ah, this new relationship, couldn't be counted. It was a one night stand. The blond would be going home to his girlfriend or boyfriend. He didn't know many people that would want to be with him. He had seen how everyone avoided Shizuo. Ah, he was falling for him. The teen laid back. Another pointless love. How stupid and painful.

Shizuo lit up another cigarette. What had he just done? He liked the kid and he was happy the kid wasn't scared of him. When he had started crying, over his break up, Shizuo had been there to offer a shoulder to cry on, as well as sending Kida flying, for breaking his friend's heart.

But there was something that had built up between them, a form of lust. They had both managed to turn away the first time, knowing that it was wrong. This time they had both succumbed to the feeling, leaving an empty feeling. They had ruined their forming friendship, he had no doubt hurt the teen. Worse than that, he had cheated and when his lover found out, he didn't know what would happen.

Shizuo stubbed out his cigarette, making his way through the entrance, to the expensive looking apartments, he was feeling slightly nervous, his sunglasses covered his eyes, covering the guilt. He let the elevator take him to the top floor. What should he tell him? He was later home than usual. Fishing the key from his pocket, he unlocked the door, stepping inside. "Izaya, I'm home."

His lover looked up from his computer. He didn't seem worried. "Welcome back, Shizu-chan." He didn't know, the flea was the same as usual. "Good day?" He was a hypocrite, he hated liars more than anything, yet here he was lying to his lover. "Same as usual. It's getting late. I'm going to bed, Goodnight flea." Izaya nodded, turning back to his computer. "Goodnight, Shizu-chan."

He closed the door to their bedroom, stripping off his clothes. He would usually kiss the flea goodnight, but tonight, he had done something wrong, he had no right, touching him. It was the control that weakened him. In their relationship, it was always Izaya that topped, always the flea that drove him crazy, while he pounded him into the mattress. They had never suggested changing things, Izaya liked the control to much. Besides there was a chance he would be too rough and hurt him. His days of trying to kill the flea were over.

"...Chan. Are you awake?" Shizuo blinked, was Izaya still up. His sleepy eyes tried to open. "Flea?" He felt a pressure on top of him. "See you soon, Shizu-chan." What did that mean? He was cut off mid yawn as he felt a small prick in his arm. What? His eyes slid closed, he couldn't stay awake.

Mikado couldn't get to sleep, he wiped his tears away with his pyjama sleeve. The knocking on the door made him freeze. Who could that be this late at night? Maybe Shizuo had forgotten something? The teen climbed out of his futon, heading for the door. He opened it just a crack, so he could see who it was and still close it in time, if it was someone bad.

Familiar crimson eyes stared back at him, the informant had his usual jacket on. Mikado sighed, opening the door. "Orihara-san. Why are you here so late?" He stepped back letting the informant in. "Orihara-san?" The elder was looking around the room, before that all seeing gaze rested on him. "Have you been crying? Mikado-kun." Mikado wiped his eyes. "Ah, no. It's fine. What did you want? Orihara-san."

"Hmm? Oh, Shizu-chan was late home tonight." Mikado's eyes widened. Wait Shizuo's lover was Izaya? Didn't they hate each other? The teen took a step back. "What's wrong? Mikado-kun. You look like you've seen a ghost." He knew. Izaya knew what they had done. He opened his mouth, but that gaze shut him up. His eyes shot open as something was pressed against his face, he couldn't help breathing the chemical, his eyes closing and his body going limp. Izaya caught him before he hit the floor.

Shizuo groaned, he felt dizzy, his body was relaxed. He blinked, trying to open his eyes, his vision was black. He tried moving his arms, hearing the clinking of chains. Where was he? His body felt like lead, but he was so relaxed. "Izaya? Izaya? Are you there?" He didn't get an answer. He felt himself being pulled up, so he was on his knees. "Flea, this isn't funny."

He jolted as fingers touched his inner thigh, making their way along his skin. Sharp teeth, bit down on one of his nipples, making him jerk the chains. "Izaya." He could feel the cold metal of Izaya's knife against his skin. Why wasn't the flea saying anything. There was another sharp bite, this time on the top of his ear, making his body shake. Izaya knew all of his weak spots. A wet tongue licked inside the shell of his ear. His knees shook, at the pleasure he was feeling. Normally the flea could turn his body to mush. But with the blindfold, it only heightened the experience.

Mikado groaned, lifting his head. The last thing he remembered was Izaya in his apartment. He opened his mouth to yawn, only to find he couldn't. There was something tied around his mouth. The teen blinked opening his eyes. He was naked and tied to a chair. His wrists were bound to the arms of the chair, his ankles were tied to the two front legs, his thighs parted, so anyone could see clearly.

His blue eyes widened, fully waking up as he took the sight in front of him in. Shizuo was on his knees, on the bed, his arms held up by chains that connected to the ceiling. Where as he had a gag, The blond had a blindfold. Izaya was on the bed, knife pressed flat against the blond's chest. The informant was sucking on Shizuo's ear. The blond was whimpering lowly, his knees shaking. Mikado could see the pre-cum leaking.

Izaya's hands were all over the blond, but those crimson eyes stayed focused on him. He hadn't known Shizuo and Izaya were lovers, if he had, would anything have changed? He blushed as he heard the blond moan, his own member twitching to life. He tried closing his legs, to hide it from view. "Nn. Izaya." Mikado watched entranced as the informant's wondering fingers left the blond's thigh, teasingly stroking his entrance. The blond bucked against the chains, the teen felt himself harden.

Shizuo shivered as a wet finger, pressed inside him. Why was the flea teasing him? "Izaya." Another finger pressed inside, he could feel the edge of Izaya's ring. It was too much. Sharp teeth dragged down his chest. "Ah, I'm -" He groaned as he felt fingers stroke along his member, before that hand clasped tightly around his base, ruining his release. "Damn it flea."

There was a sharp pain as the fingers were removed, something much larger being shoved inside him. There was little preparation and it hurt. Fuck it hurt. The flea didn't give him time to relax, before the chains were released. Shizuo fell onto the bed, his body feeling like jelly. Izaya had his hips, in a bruising grip, pounding into him. It hurt. "Iz -"

He cut himself off, Izaya knew, that's why he was doing this. The flea had found out and was punishing him. He deserved this. "Sorry." The flea continued abusing his insides, not once had he hit 'that' spot. "Sorry for what? Shizu-chan." Shizuo hissed, his weakened arm was bent behind him. "Cheating on you. I'm sorry. Ugh!" Izaya stopped moving. "Did it mean anything?" Saying no, would mean Mikado wasn't worth anything. It had been a mistake, but there was some feeling between them. "Yes, sorry flea. I can't leave him alone." Izaya laughed crazed and bitterly.

"Then if I had slept with Mikado-kun. Would you forgive me? Answer me, Shizu-chan." Shizuo tried to get up, only for the flea to grab his head, shoving him back down. "Yes, Only if it was Ryugasaki." There was a pause from above him. "So unpredictable, Shizu-chan. But that's why we're in this relationship." Izaya finally moved, hitting his prostrate. "Nn. Fuck flea."

He felt Izaya's hand in his hair, before he blinked at the sudden light that filled the room. The blindfold had finally been removed. He let his eye sight adjust, meeting familiar blue eyes. The teen was tied to a chair, in front of them. He had been watching everything. He was watching them transfixed, Shizuo looked down, seeing the teen was hard, white splatters on his legs.

Fingers reached into his mouth, pressing down against his tongue. He still couldn't move his arms, the flea wasn't doing anything to his neglected erection. "Izaya." The flea smirked down at him. "What's wong? Shizu-chan." Izaya reacted around his front, flicking his leaking length. "Ah, this. Why don't you ask Mikado-kun?"

Izaya pulled out of the blond, climbing from the bed. He had to admit, Mikado had always interested him, the dollars leader, the teen that could be timid one moment and brave the next. The teen who had tried to take his, Shizu-chan. He looked cute, tied up, confusion and lust swirling in those blue eyes. Ah, this could be a new toy. A new addition to their relationship.

Izaya quickly cut the ropes, releasing the teen. "Ah, Mikado-kun is like this." The teen whimpered, making him smirk. Such delicious reactions. Izaya pulled him to the bed. "Why don't you help Shizu-chan?" The teen blinked, before he crawled over to the blond. Izaya sat at the end of the bed watching them. His Shizu-chan was looking at him, wondering what game he was playing. Ah, the sight of the two of them was making him harder.

Mikado looked up at the blond, wondering what was happening. Izaya had found out they were cheating, so why was he allowing them to do this? The teen lowered his head, engulfing the blond, his lips moving hesitantly. It didn't take long for Shizuo to come. Mikado coughed, lifting his head up. "I would touch you, Ryugasaki, but I can't move my arms."

He felt an arm, wrap around his waist. "Ah, but I can. You watch this time, Shizu-chan." The blond glared at him. Izaya pressed two slick fingers into the teen, the body beneath him shivered with pleasure. "It looks like Masaomi-kun didn't look after you enough." The teen sniffed, once he mentioned the younger blond. Izaya pushed him backwards on to the bed, spreading his legs. He could feel his Shizu-chan watching them both.

Mikado looked up into crimson eyes, feeling those fingers inside him. Was Izaya still mad? He blinked his tears away, it was pathetic, that he cried like this at the mention of his ex boyfriends name. "We'll take care of you from now on, Mikado-kun." The teen blinked. He could stay with Shizuo? He wrapped his arms around the informant, letting Izaya enter him. He hadn't expected any of this, but he was happy.

Izaya found his sweet spot quickly, hitting it with every thrust sending him over the edge. He lifted his head, joining his lips to the informant. Surprise flicked across his face, before the smirk was back. "Ah. Orihara-san." The teen spilled over himself, Izaya taking longer, releasing inside of him. Both pairs of eyes, red and blue turned back to look at the blond. Shizuo was where he had been left, eyes full of lust, watching the two.

Once they were cleaned the three of them climbed in bed together. Shizuo was in the middle, while Izaya was to his left and Mikado to his right. Izaya flicked off the light. "Good night, Shizu-chan. Mikado-kun." He had an addition to their relationship. So many new things he could think off to do. Mm this will be fun.

Shizuo blinked, looking at his lover and his new lover. He had never expected the flea to take it this well and he would never admit it, but that wasn't really a punishment. Izaya had done much worse before their relationship had started. He was happy, his feelings for the teen weren't entirely lust. If they had left it any longer, he would have had a difficult choice to make. He was glad the flea, didn't know that bit.

Mikado smiled, snuggling into Shizuo. He could admit it, it wasn't lust that he felt for the blond. His friend had been there for him, when Kida had left. He was in love with Shizuo and maybe he was falling for Izaya as well. He had let the informant play with his body and he had liked it. Mikado was grateful to him, for letting him stay.

"I thought you would be angrier." He wasn't sure if Izaya was sleeping. Mikado was already snoring softly snuggling against him. "As I thought, Shizu-chan enjoyed his punishment." The blond turned his head, trying to see Izaya through the dark. "I was going to cut off your dick." Shizuo froze. "You don't really need it since I'm the one fucking you." Ah, he was joking wasn't he? "But since it was Mikado, I chose this option. Good night, Shizu-chan." Izaya cuddled into his other side, arm over his chest. Shizuo gulped. He hadn't been serious. Right?

End


	20. What I want

Title: - What I want

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya

Summary: - Izaya chooses his own birthday present.

Ugh, he felt like crap. Shizuo opened his eyes, groaning as a wave of nausea washed over him. Never again, he was never drinking again. He ruffled a hand through his fake blond hair, a throbbing in his skull. Once his eyes had finally opened, he found him self in a room he hadn't seen before. Damn it, he didn't make mistakes like this. There was a rustling noise as the bundle next to him shifted.

He had to get out of there, before whoever it was had woken up. Shizuo muffled a curse as he sat up, pain shooting through his lower back, he dreaded what the damp sticky feeling was. Slowly he lifted the covers, seeing that yes, he was naked. White fluid covered his thighs, the blond felt worse as he realized where it was coming from.

He had gotten drunk and let someone fuck him. He had to have let them, otherwise he would have used his strength, unless Shinra had drugged him as well. But he hadn't wanted anyone at the party, it was a normal get together, celebrating -

He didn't remember. Shizuo shuddered as he stood, feeling it dribble from his ass, down his leg. Damn it, where were his clothes? He checked the bed and then the floor, seeing them scattered with the other male's clothes. Shizuo picked up his shirt, slipping his arms through. Where were his trousers? Oh, there they were, right next to the black jacket, with the -

Panic shot through him, he couldn't have... But there in his grip was a familiar jacket, one that belonged to the annoyance in his life, the damn flea. Izaya Orihara. And now he knew, who this organized room belonged to, The party Shinra had forced him to go to was for the flea's birthday. His horrified gaze dropped to his legs. Then the one who had -

"Iza-" Shizuo cut himself off, maybe the flea had been drunk too, maybe he didn't know. He needed to stay calm and get out of here. He froze as he heard a groan, behind him. Don't wake up, don't remember. He could hear the covers being thrown back, that crimson gaze at his back. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." And that annoying voice, the flea knew exactly what he had done.

Ignore him, he needed to get out of their. More movement, footsteps, each one getting closer. Shizuo froze as two arms locked around him. "What's wrong? Shizu-chan." The blond swallowed, where was his rage when he needed it? "Get off me, flea." Cold laughter as a hot breath was felt against his neck. "That's not what you were saying last night."

Izaya's fingers ran over his chest, moving lower and lower. "Do you want to know what you were begging me for?" No he didn't, he wanted to go home and pretend this never happened. He felt the coldness of the ring, as the flea wrapped his hand around his cock. "Fuck, Izaya harder. You let me in so easily, Shizu-chan." He could tell, he was being guided back to the bed. "Spreading your legs so easily."

He gasped in surprise as Izaya squeezed him, his other hand, scooping up the mess that had been left last night. Shizuo found himself on the bed, as the flea pivoted, tripping him up. He landed face first on the bed, groaning as his half mast arousal caught on the covers. "Ne, Shizu-chan. This is mine. I'm leaking out of you." The blond felt his face flush, knowing it was the truth.

He shuddered as a hand was placed on one of his legs, pulling them apart. "Fuck!" He didn't remember last night, but he knew now, the hot burning sensation as the flea ripped into him. His hands fisted, tearing the covers. The flea was laughing above him. After every bone that had been broken and fixed, this hurt more, the flea was rough, handling his body, there was no pleasure.

"You're not begging, Shizu-chan." Shizuo grit his teeth, feeling the cold metal against his throat. He knew Izaya was sick, but to go this far, the flea had gone over the edge. "Fuck you, flea." More laughter, a harsh jerk of hips, feeling Izaya go deeper. This wasn't fighting, or the usual teasing. "I'm fucking you, Shizu-chan. You can feel me inside you. You should be happy, anyone is taking care of a monster like you."

"Then why are you?" More laughter, the sound grated on his nerves, filling him with a small sense of fear. "It's my birthday, Shizu-chan. I'm twenty one today. And as a present to myself, I chose you." He shivered at the tone. "You're not twenty one, flea. Ugh." He felt the other tense, releasing inside him, he felt the flea pull out slowly, grimacing as he felt more fluid leak out. "Silly protozoan, of course I'm twenty one." Shizuo groaned as he was flipped over, forced to look into those red eyes.

"And you're my present." The blond groaned as Izaya stroked him, making him erect. "Every present has to have wrapping." Shizuo glared up at him, as a bright pink ribbon was tied around his base and pulled tight. Then there was a familiar feeling running through his body. Wherever his strength had gone to, it was coming back now.

Red eyes gleamed down at him. "You're smiling Shizu-chan. Five, four." Shizuo felt his rage flood through his body, now it was over for the damn flea. "Three, two, one. Shinra's drug should have worn off now." The blond's smirk vanished as he felt a pinch in his arm. The flea had injected him with something, he could feel it fading again. "There we go. Shizu-chan is my gift."

He tried to get away, but there was that knife and he didn't have his strength, it seemed stronger this time, he could barely move. Is this what had happened last night? "Mine to break or throw away. Maybe I should re wrap you for someone else's birthday? Or sell you on ebay, what do you think? Shizu-chan." He watched through half lidded eyes as the flea fiddled with the top of his cock.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me." He watched as the flea inserted a single candle holder, using his lighter, to light the candle. "Shizu-chan isn't joining in?" He glared up at him. "Get off me flea." Izaya shook his head. "So cold, protozoan. I was thinking about returning you." Mischievous eyes said otherwise. "No, I'm going to keep you, Shizu-chan." Shizuo looked at him in horror. "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Time to blow out the candle, Shizu-chan." If he ever got out of this, he was going to kill Shinra.

End


End file.
